All For Your Attention
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Alois wants nothing more then to be Claude's only one, but when a new student enters his school and steals Claude's attention from him Alois will try anything to win him back.../ClaudeXAlois/CielXAlois/AU/rated for langauage and other things/story better then summary/please read/angst/romance/drama/hurt/comfort
1. The New Student

Alois yawned as he was woken up by the morning sun shining on his eyelids; he let his skinny body move upward as he sat up in his king sized bed. The silk sheets fell from around his upper half and slid down into his lap as he moved his arms upwards to stretch out his tired muscles. Alois's eyes were too tired to open from the long night he had so he just used his hands to feel around to the sides of him; trying to find the demon that had come into his bed last night at his command. Usually when he work up in the middle of the night from a nightmare he would call Claude in to sleep with him…and he liked the company of the demon so close to him.

"Claude!" Alois yelled out into the empty room, he shivered as his voice echoed back to him. He hated that, the sound of being alone in a room. He rubbed his eyes until they were able to open fully, looking around the room he could see now that he really was alone. His curtains were drawn open slightly and the light from the sun leaked into the room, lighting up the room with a soft yellow glow. The blonde's head turned towards the door when is started to creak open, his usual twisted smile spreading across his face when he saw the jet black butler enter his room.

"I was just about to wake you master, did you have a nightmare while I was away?" Claude asked; his indifferent look plastered across his face as he set down Alois's school clothes on the edge of the bed. Alois just shook his head as he turned his body so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed.

"I thought you went in early today to get the classroom at school ready." Alois said as he was undressed out of his nightgown by his butler.

"You requested last night that I stay here to get you ready for school, after I have finished dressing you your breakfast is downstairs in the dining hall and your backpack is by the front door." Claude said as he pulled Alois's thigh length shorts around his waist and buttoned up his white shirt. Everyone in Alois's private school had to wear a uniform except Alois; he still wore the appropriate shirt but he had changed his dress shoes to knee high boots and his light brown pants to black booty shorts. It took a lot of convincing from Claude to get the head masters of the school to allow Alois to wear what he wanted, and also to even consider letting the blonde into the school…since Alois didn't have the best grades.

After Claude had finished dressing his young master he bowed and started walking towards the door so he could get into his teacher's uniform. Claude had been teaching as Alois's music teacher in his private school for quite some time now, since Claude was teaching the class it was, of course, Alois's favorite subject.

"Wait, Claude!" Alois said as he slid of his bed, his high heels making a loud _'clack'_ noise as he quickly ran up to his butler. The demon turned at the sound of his name and looked down at the young blonde staring up at him with those crystal blue eyes.

"Yes your highness?" Claude asked, continuing to stare down at Alois's with an emotionless expression. The teen smirked as he wrapped his arms around the butler's waist, pulling himself close to the older male.

"If you're heading to school now I wanted a 'goodbye' hug before you left." Alois said, resting his head gently on the man's abdomen. Claude simply nodded as he wrapped his arms around the boy's skinny body to return his hug, knowing it would please his master.

Once Claude had left Alois sat down at the head of the table to eat his breakfast, he didn't eat much of what had been made for him though. He ate a few bites of the golden brown toast with butter melting into it evenly and a few pieces of egg before grabbing his school bag and walking out into the warm light. Luckily the school wasn't too far away from where his home was so he could walk there in peace, the sweet air blowing his golden locks back as he walked forward towards the school.

* * *

Alois sighed as he sat down in his first period class, history with the loud mouth woman that wore too much purple every day. Girls and guys were crowding around the blonde's desk as he seemed to be staring off into space somewhere. He was popular with the children in his classes, mostly because he was like a god to them. Not just because of his looks but because he got to do whatever he wanted, wear whatever he wanted, and would never get detention for it. Mostly because Claude would always be there to charm his way into getting Alois out of any trouble he had gotten into.

"Alright everyone take your seats." The purple wearing beast said as she walked into the classroom wearing a plain dark purple dress, purple high heels, lighter purple lipstick, and of course, purple eye-shadow. She was also wearing these strange peacock feather earrings that didn't match with her outfit at all; her hair was also done up in a bun and not a single strand of that black hair of hers was out of place.

Following not too far behind the woman was a young blue haired boy; he gave the class an indifferent stare as he stood next to the teacher in front of the small class. The teacher put a hand on his shoulder as she smiled a toothy smile at the class.

"This is our new student, Ciel Phantomhive; please make him feel welcome here at our school. Miss. Middleford why don't you move back a seat so he can sit." The blonde haired girl nodded and moved back along with the rest of the students in that row of seats as Ciel took the empty seat next to Alois. The young boy turned his head to Ciel who had sat down next to him, he was a little shorter then Alois was and had an eye patch covering one of his eyes. For a moment it reminded Alois of the demon maid that was now at his manor, her eye had been gouged out by him not to long ago and she still wore those white bandages wrapped around the injury.

Ciel looked the boy up and down before locking their eyes again to give Alois a sort of disgusted look, seeing as how the boy was dressed in very revealing clothes. Alois snickered at the boy and went to open his own notebook to doodle little hearts with the words _"Alois X Claude 4 ever"_ in them. It was a good way to cover for him not bothering to take the notes put on the chalk board; out of the corner of his eye he could see the blue haired boy look over at what he was writing. Ciel rolled his eyes at him and went back to writing the notes.

Alois shrugged at the boys hateful glares and went back to drawing his hearts. He had enough friends, some he wanted and some he didn't but still it's not like he cared if this boy didn't like him. In his eyes he was the hottest and most popular boy in school and no one eyed blue haired shorty was going to change his mind about that opinion.

A half hour had passed of listening to the purple clad woman rant on and on about the Korean War until the bell finally rung. Alois gathered up his books and sped out of the room, not wanting to spend another minute with that loud mouthed woman. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the blue haired boy started dialing the combination of the locker next to him.

"Hello, I'm Alois Trancy." Alois said, might as well introduce himself seeing as the boy already hated him while knowing nothing about him. Ciel glanced at him and opened up his locked, placing his books in neatly before taking out another set of notebooks.

"Hello Alois." Ciel said as he pulled out a folded piece of paper he had in his pocket that showed the list of classes he had for the day. Alois's curiosity got the better of him as he leaned over to see what the boy's next class was.

'_Music with Mr. Faustus' _

"_So he's in class with me next period."_ Alois thought as he closed his locker and turned the black dial so it locked up tight. After glancing at the schedule a little more it seemed Ciel had a lot of classes with him, including lunch.

"I'll see you in class Phantomhive." Alois said, brushing his shoulder against Ciel's as he moved past him. Ciel gave him a cold look while Alois just kept a smirk plastered across his face.

Class didn't seem to take too long; it was easy for Alois to pay attention when Claude was the one teaching the class. The principle had even suggested Alois be tutored at home with Claude since he seemed to be doing better in his class than any other.

"Don't forget to practice your sheet music." The demon teacher said as the children left the classroom at the sound of the bell; all except for one student who lingered while packing up his instrument. Once all the children had left Alois sat himself up on the edge of Claude's desk with a large smirk spread across his face; his smile soon disappeared when he saw whose profile was sitting on his teacher's desk.

"Why do you have this Claude?" Alois said as he picked up the file with the name "Ciel Phantomhive" on it.

"I was given it by the head masters, so I could learn more about the new student." Claude said, watching as Alois flipped through the pages of the file.

"Why would you want to know anything about him?" The blonde didn't really realize how possessive and jealous he was acting, not that he cared of course. Claude was his and his alone, seeing Claude getting interested in someone else would drive Alois off the edge.

"He is a very interesting child." Claude said, Alois growled under his breath as he took out the photo of Ciel that was in the file.

"He isn't that great." Alois mumbled as he ripped up the picture into millions of little paper shreds.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope this was a good start, this is the first Kuroshitsuji story I'm doing just by myself and I want to make it really good! I have the entire story planned out and I worked so hard to make this first chapter. It's going to be a really I really hope you guys liked it and thanks so much for reading! Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts are loved!**

**Love, Alois Usagi**


	2. Lunch Time

"Finally, it's over." The young blonde sighed as he turned his locker combination until it clicked, signaling it was unlocked. He really just wanted to grab his lunch and go see Claude…since this had been turning out to be one of the worst days of his entire life. Through every class he went to it felt like all the students had suddenly lost their interest in him. No one was fighting to sit next to him or start trying to get his attention by telling him some lame story that they thought he might be interested in. Come to think of it…they didn't even bother to talk to him anymore; when he tried talking to them they just smiled and nodded like they weren't even paying attention to him! He was so desperate for the attention he even went up to his perky mathematics teacher and tried starting a conversation with her…which was a big mistake since he stood there for ten minutes of the class listening to her talk while everyone else crowded around that new kid, Ciel Phantomhive.

In every class he went to it seemed Ciel had a larger and larger crowd of students around him; talking to him and laughing at the things he said even though he didn't even make a single joke. It was really gnawing at the blonde's nerves at this point, since he hated how the blue haired boy was basically stealing all of his friends and popularity.

"_He's new… of course everyone would be interested in him at first…by the end of the week he'll be just another student like all those other losers." _Alois thought, trying to calm himself as he took out his lunch bag filled with the delicious lunch Claude had packed for him. As he closed his locker he could see Ciel walking towards him with another indifferent look plastered across his face and another large amount of students crowded around him. Elizabeth, the head of all the stuck up cheerleaders, had one of her arms wrapped around one of Ciel's and a large smile spread across his face.

"Ciel you should sit with all of us at lunch today!" She said in her high pitched voice as Ciel started to open his locker; he nodded at the girl and glanced up at Alois who had been staring at them ever since they got there.

"What is it Trancy?" Ciel asked as he stared right back at the blonde boy, Alois's calm look turned to one of pure hatred as he slammed his locker shut and started walking away from Ciel and the group of students.

"Going to have lunch with that creepy teacher again Alois?" Elizabeth giggled as she watched the blonde storm off; Alois stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the smirking cheerleader. The students behind her were whispering at her comment and giggling at the reaction Alois gave them.

"You shut the fuck up about Claude." Alois snarled as he gave the girl the most hateful glare you could ever give a person. Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and gave the male a hateful glare right back; the two had never gotten along since they were always competing for popularity. Alois was amazingly good looking but Elizabeth's social skills and cheerful personality also got her many of the students favor.

"So casual with a teacher, why do you go see him so much Alois? Do you not see him enough when he works for you as your butler? You're such a baby Alois; you can't even spend a few minutes away from that weirdo like your some mama's boy." Elizabeth said, smirking evilly at the now extremely pissed off teenager. Alois's fists clenched as the students whispers got louder and louder.

"Shut the hell up you bitch!" Alois screamed at the girl, he threw his lunch on the ground and started to approach her with a blushing red face and shaking fists.

"Aw are you going to throw a little tantrum for us Alois, just to stand up for that weird butler of yours? You little suck up, he's the only reason you are actually in this school you know. I bet if I reported him saying he was having a relationship with one of his students you'd both be out of here in a hot second." All of the students behind Elizabeth were watching closely to see how Alois was going to react, even Ciel was standing there watching the two go at each other.

"…Alright Elizabeth, that's enough." Ciel said, keeping his eyes locked on the boy who was now shaking with anger.

"Don't stand up for him Ciel; he's nothing but a desperate man slut who preys on people's attention. You said it yourself how much you hate him and think he needs to stop dressing like some penny whore." The blonde's eye twitched in anger as he swung his arm back ready to smack that smile right off the girls face.

"Calm yourself." Alois heard a familiar voice say as his reached back hand was grabbed by a much larger one, he turned around to see who had dared to stop him from teaching this stuck up brat a lesson.

"Claude!" The teen said, his anger disappearing in an instant and a large smile spread across his face; the man stared down at him with an indifferent look then up at the crowd of students that had gathered behind Elizabeth and Ciel.

"All of you get to class at once or you'll be late." Claude said fiercely, the students soon broke off into groups including Elizabeth who started off walking to the lunch room with her arms around one of Ciel's arms again.

"Claude I was just coming to see you." Alois said happily as he was handed his lunch by the taller male, luckily everything was safe in the medal lunch box he had.

"Get to your lunch period Alois; I don't have time for you to hang out in the classroom today." Claude said as he walked past the stunned blonde boy. Alois stared after him with his mouth gaping open before swallowing a lump that had formed in his throat.

"…_What was that about…"_ He thought on his way to the lunch room, once he pushed through those doors it felt like all eyes were locked on him. A light blush came across his pale cheeks as he walked towards one of the empty tables in the back of the room; the cafeteria started to go silent and the sound of his boots clacking in the tiled floor hot louder and louder.

"Why the long face Alois? Get dumped by the creeper?" Elizabeth said as he walked past her table, out of the corner of his eye he could see Ciel shake his head at her and go back to eating the lunch he was packed by his own jet black butler. Alois ignored her comment even though he really wanted to smack her teeth out, as he sat down at the empty table he could still feel the uncomfortable staring of his fellow classmates. Even as he bit into the apple he was packed his breathing started to become unsteady as more eyes started to look at him.

"He's such a freak, look at him he looks like he's going to cry." Elizabeth laughed as she watched Alois get up from where he was sitting and pretty much just run right out of the cafeteria. His face flustered dark red as warm tears started to pour down his cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note: This might be a little OOC I know but this is how I'm originally writing it because I like it this way. Hope everyone liked it and just for the record I do not hate Alois! Since it might seem like it since I'm putting him through this kind of bullying. Thanks for reading and I really hope you liked it.**

**P.S. This was like the worst day of my life so reviews would just make me feel a million times better ^-^ **


	3. In the dark

Alois paced back and forth in his room as an angry look plastered across his face; how could he run out crying like that? It just wasn't like him; he would have never done that in a million years so why did he suddenly feel the urge to cry? Alois grabbed at his head as he tried to calm the thoughts that were racing through his mind; a long sigh passed his lips as he sat himself down at the edge of his bed.

"_What's wrong with me…?"_ Alois thought as he kept his hands on both sides of his head and leaned forward over his lap, another shaky breath passed his lips as he tried to relax. Once he calmed down from his anger a little he tried thinking of what possible reason there could be that made him actually run out of the cafeteria crying. It couldn't be from Elizabeth's taunting, he would have never cried because of what that blonde whore said. He would have punched her lights out if Claude hadn't stopped him….oh…Claude…

"_Get to your lunch period Alois; I don't have time for you to hang out in the classroom today." _Claude had said to him just before he went to the lunch room….no…that couldn't be why he had cried…Alois swung his hand back and slapped himself hard across the face, a red mark appearing on his pale skin as he got up to go to the bathroom. He quickly went in and kicked the door shut behind him as he went to the sink and turned on the water, once it was nice and cold he moved his hands under the running water and splashed some on his face.

"Get a hold of yourself." Alois said out loud as he grabbed a towel from the side of the sink and dried his now soaked face, he laid the towel back at the edge of the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. There was now a red hand mark on the side of his face where he had slapped himself, he carefully placed his fingertips on it and rubbed the throbbing flesh gently. He hopped the red mark would be gone by tomorrow, since it was very noticeable against his snow white skin.

The blonde haired boy walked slowly back to his bed and threw himself down on the soft mattress, he stayed like that for god knows how long, just staring at the high ceiling above. The only sound in the room was his light breathing and the pitter pattern of something else, maybe rain; he was too deep in thought to check or even care.

Was he really_ that_ in love with Claude that he would cry over the smallest rejection…he did love Claude and want Claude to love him back but…if he got so upset just like that then…his love must be deeper then he though. It was just a total shock to him the Claude had actual rejected him, he always allowed Alois to come to his office…why had he not wanted him to come? Alois rolled over onto his stomach and buried his face in the sheets, inhaling deeply he could still smell the scent of the butler from the night he had slept in bed with him. The blonde tried to get the thought of Claude's rejection out of his head since it was practically eating him alive at this point.

"_Maybe he just had a meeting…yes that has to be it. Claude loves me, of course he would love for me to come to his classroom, he just had to go to a meeting today."_ Alois thought, trying to force himself into denial to calm himself.

"Claude!" Alois called out, his high voice echoed through his empty room with no response following it. He rolled back over onto his back and sat up abruptly, sitting and staring at the door for several minutes waiting for his golden eyed butler to come in. After nearly twenty minutes of complete silence Alois slid off his bed and walked out of his room, ready to look for the older male.

"Claude!" Alois called out again as he walked down a long hallway and down the grand staircase, the clack of his heels echoed through his empty mansion as he walked across the tiled floor and into the kitchen. The only servants there were the triplets who were at work making the young master's dinner; they only made small glances at the young earl who had entered the room. They looked at each other a bit nervously as they all felt Alois's piercing blue eyes on them, he watched them closely for a moment before turning around and going back out of the kitchen since Claude obviously wasn't there. As he turned around he gasped when he was met with his other servant, standing not too far from him. A snarled look came across the boy's face instantly as he stared at the woman through angry crystal blue eyes.

"What is it Hannah?" Alois mumbled as he folded his arms across his thin chest.

"I heard you calling for Claude; he is not here at the moment since he had a teachers' meeting with the head masters from your school. Is there something I can do for you?" Hannah asked as she bowed her head to the young earl. Alois just glared at her and shook his head.

"I don't want you I want Claude, when will he be home?"

"He said he will be home late tonight, so it is more likely you'll get to see him tomorrow in school then tonight." Hannah said, still keeping a light smile on her face to keep her master calm. Alois's finger nails dug into his arms at the woman's answer, he wasn't going to go to sleep until Claude got home that was for sure. His butler had always slept with him and it wasn't going to stop now, Alois pushed passed the tall woman before going back up the grand staircase and into his study.

The blonde had his dinner brought into him that night as he kept himself busy with his work for the Queen, since god knows he wasn't going to bother with that useless homework his annoying professors had given him to do. A loud yawn escaped his lips as the sun gave way to the full moon that lit the large office the young teen continued to work in. Alois gently laid his cheek against his hand as he dipped the tip of his quill pen back into the black ink, his eyelids felt heavy as he continued writing documents he had put off for a while now. The only reason he was doing all this work was to keep himself awake for Claude...but it had proven to be harder then he thought. His eyelids finally became too heavy to stay open and the boy slowly drifted off into deep slumber.

Since he was already fast asleep he didn't notice the light blue haired woman enter his office and pick up his small body in her arms. Hannah carried her master to his bedroom and gently laid him down in the king sized bed, she made sure to be careful when taking off the sleeping earl's shoes since she knew she would get a harsh punishment is she were to wake him. Once his boots were off Alois suddenly rolled over onto his side, his body expecting to meet with another larger body…but there was nothing. Hannah moved the warm blankets over him before blowing out the candle she had on the nightstand and leaving the boy to his peace.

_Later that night…_

Alois's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up in the bed only to be met with pure darkness, he put a hand on his heart as it beat quickly from the nightmare he had just had. He swallowed thickly as he used his other hand to feel around for his butler, but all his small fist was able to grab were the silk sheets he slept under. He tried to squint in the dark to see if Claude was further across the bed but it was already pitch black and there was no visibility whatsoever.

"Claude, where are you?" Alois cried out as he frantically moved both hands around the bed, trying to find the male who always came into his bed to keep him comforted. The blonde hated to be alone…he just…he couldn't be alone. His head quickly turned to his bedroom door at the sound of it slowly opening, a large smile spread across his face as he watched his butler come into his room holding a candle for light.

"What do you need young master?" Claude asked as he stood at the boy's bedside, Alois went on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around the taller male's waist in a constricting hug. His head nuzzled against Claude's chest as he tried to get as close to him as possible, a light sigh came from the golden eyed butler as he set the candle stick down on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed with the boy.

"Why didn't you come into my bed?" Alois growled as he looked up at Claude, still keeping his arms tightly wrapped around him.

"I had to take care of a few things." Claude placed a hand on the blonde's chest, forcing him to lie back down in the bed. He pulled the blankets back over his thin body and went to poke at the fire in the fireplace to make sure his master had enough warmth.

"Sleep well, your highness. I still have a few things I need to take care of so I will not be joining you tonight." Claude said over his shoulder as he closed the door behind him, even after the man had left Alois continued to stare into the pitch black darkness…feeling like someone had just punched him in the gut.

* * *

**Author's Note: sorry I took so long with the update, I can start updating a lot more quickly now since school is finally over. This was sort of a filler chapter, the next chapter will be much better! I really hope this story is going well so far, since I feel like not to many people are actually reading it :( Thank you so much for anyone who did read and Id really appreciate it if you please review/favorite/alert! **


	4. Company

"I'm too tired to go to school, can I stay home today Claude?" Alois asked as he sat up in his bed, he turned his back on the bright morning light that came through the open curtains and hung his skinny legs off the side of the bed. He hadn't be able to go back to sleep that night and now he was completely exhausted, he moved the back of his hand to cover his mouth and yawned loudly against it.

"No, you have a math quiz today." The golden eyed butler said as he started undressing the young teenager, Alois stared at his butler with a shocked expression as his night shirt was slipped off his pale body.

"But you always let me stay home when I don't feel like going to school." Alois said as he rubbed one of his crystal blue eyes tiredly, there were very noticeable dark bags under the blonde's eyes from the no sleep he had gotten.

"You need to start paying attention in class and doing your homework, I can't cover for you anymore. At this rate you'll be kicked out of the academy and then you'll have to be home schooled by Hannah, and I know you won't be happy about that." Claude said as he moved the rest of the clothes off the boy until he was sitting there stark naked.

"I'd also like you to start wearing your school uniform from now on." Claude said as he set down a pair of light brown plaid pants that lengthen down to the young boy's knees, a white button up dress shirt, a light brown plaid jacket, a pair of knee socks, underwear, and some black dress shoes.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that." Alois said as he stared at the uniform in disgust, the man sighed as he started to dress Alois in the clothes anyway.

"You need to wear this, everyone in your school must were their uniform." Claude said as he continued to dress his master, Alois scowled deeply as he was dressed in the hideous clothes. After Claude was done he stood up straight and took Alois's backpack from the side of his bed.

"Breakfast is ready for you downstairs, you'll be walking to school today and make sure you try studying on your way to school." The golden eyed butler said as he handed the small male his backpack, the blonde quickly jumped off the bed when he saw Claude start to leave.

"Wait! Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Alois asked as he moved in front of the taller male, Claude stared down at him with his usual indifferent expression before sighing and straightening his glasses. He bent down and gave the young boy a light peck on the cheek before moving past him and closing the bedroom door behind him. Alois felt his heart ache as he stood there staring at the closed door, a long sigh passed his velvet lips before his slung his backpack over his shoulder and went to go eat breakfast.

After he had finished off his breakfast he took is time walking out of his mansion and out to the sidewalk, he really wasn't in the mood to go to school today but he didn't want to make Claude mad. He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts from a somewhat familiar voice calling his name.

"Good morning Trancy." The young blue haired boy said as he approached the other from behind, Alois looked back at him and growled under his breath.

"I'm not in the mood Ciel, if you're going to make fun of me at least wait until we get to school." Alois said annoyed as he shoved his hands in his pockets, Ciel rolled his one uncovered eye as he started walking next to the taller male.

"I'm not going to waste my time teasing you Trancy, don't think so low of me when you hardly know me." Ciel retorted; Alois just gave him another dirty look before turning his head forward again. He was surprised Ciel hadn't made any snide remarks about his sudden change of clothes, and even more surprised that he was actually walking with him. Alois stopped in his tracks when he remembered he had to study on his way to school like Claude had told him to; he slid off his backpack and pulled it to the front of his body to start searching for his math notebook.

"What are you doing?" The younger boy asked as he also stopped walking to wait for Alois, the blonde grumbled angrily when he realized he didn't bring it home.

"I was going to get my math notebook out so I can study more for the math quiz today, but I left it in my locker." Alois sighed as he zipped up his backpack slung it back over his shoulder, as he stepped forward he was surprised when a thick notebook was suddenly held out in front of him.

"Here, you can borrow mine until we get into class." Ciel said as he held his blue math notebook out to the taller male, Alois looked down at the book then back at Ciel suspiciously.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Alois asked as he took the notebook and started flipping through the pages to find the material they had been working on. Ciel shrugged as they started walking down the old cracked sidewalk again.

"I'm just lending you my book until we get back to class, it's not like we're friends because of it." The bluenette said as he slung his backpack back over his shoulder. Alois finally got to the page and started reading Ciel's very neat handwriting; fortunately Ciel had highlighted this page as a "must study" page so it wasn't hard to find.

"Whatever, I don't want to be your friend anyway." Alois retorted as he started to memorize the notes. The blonde hardly ever paid attention in class and didn't really need to try, but when he did try he was actually very intelligent. The two boys stayed quiet most of the way to school; neither boy was particularly fond of each other but still the decided to just enjoy each other's company.

"Alright, I'm done." Alois said as he handed they boy back his notebook, Ciel took it from the taller male and stopped to put it back in his backpack.

"That was quick; you should study more if you want to pass." Ciel said as he zipped up his backpack.

"I don't need to, I have a photographic memory. Plus the material wasn't that hard, it's just basic math." The blonde said as they started walking again, he sighed heavily when they finally got to the school.

"Alright you can stop your friendly act; you don't have to walk with me anymore." Alois said annoyed as they walked into the building, various people were giving the two strange looks before turning back to each other to whisper something.

"It's not an _act_ Alois; we're heading to the same place so I'm walking with you." Ciel said simply.

"Why don't you go walk with your slutty girlfriendElizabeth?" Alois said in a snide tone as they maneuvered their way through the large crowd of students.

"She's not my girlfriend, although I'm very sure she wants me to ask her out by the way she's always clinging to me." Ciel sighed, once they got to their lockers Alois opened up his quickly and pretty much just shoved all his stuff in there. He grabbed his number two pencil for the quiz before slamming it shut and leaning his side against it to watch Ciel.

"Are you going to?" Alois asked curiously, not that he cared of course but if it meant Elizabeth's heart would be shattered then he wanted to be the first to hear it.

"…I don't think so, she's not my type." Ciel said, he nearly dropped his books when he heard Alois suddenly start laughing.

"Thanks Ciel you just made me _want_ to go to school today." Alois laughed happily, Ciel rolled his eyes before closing his locker and walking to class with the blonde.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really hope…people are reading this story…whoever is I really appreciate it and I hope you're liking it! It's going to get really interesting soon I promise~ ALL REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND SO ARE FAVORITES AND ALERTS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I'M DEFFINETLY GOING TO UPDATE MORE QUICKLY! LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	5. Exam

Alois leaned his cheek on his hand as he watched the students in his class crowd around the desk next to him; Ciel was sitting calmly in his seat as everyone tried to get noticed by him at once. Alois was actually starting to feel glad that he was no longer the center of attention to them; since their loyalty to him had became clear at that point. They were just another group of desperate wannabes, and Alois wanted no part of that…even if it ended with him having no friends.

"Ciel, all of us are going out for ice cream after school; do you want to come with?" Elizabeth asked in her usual high pitched tone, she was in her cheerleading uniform today and had her arms wrapped tightly around one of Ciel's.

"Alright I suppose I'll go, I have nothing better to do after school." The bluenette said as he smiled politely at her, Elizabeth squeaked with delight before leaning forward and stealing a kiss onto Ciel's cheek.

"Great! We can all go home and change out of our uniforms and meet back there in a half hour or so." Elizabeth said as she continued to cling to the small boy; Alois grunted in disgust at the girls actions before grabbing the pen he had brought with him and started to draw little hearts on his arms.

"Ah I forgot my pencil." Ciel sighed as he looked down on his desk to see he had grabbed his math notebook but not his pencil.

"You can borrow one of m-"

"Alois can I borrow one of your pencils?" Ciel interrupted Elizabeth as she was grabbing a pencil from her pink pencil case; Alois looked up from drawing his little hearts with _'A + C' _written inside (C as in Claude not Ciel) and gave the boy a confused look.

"Can I borrow one?" Ciel asked again as he pointed to the two pencils sitting on Alois's desk, one purple and one blue. Alois picked up the blue one and reached over to hand it to the smaller boy.

"You can use the blue one, the purple one is my favorite." The blonde said as he handed it to Ciel, just as Ciel took it Elizabeth quickly snatched it out of his hands.

"Don't use his pencils Ciel, you might catch his bitchyness." Elizabeth said as she glared at the blonde boy.

"He has a better chance of catching all the STD's you're probably carrying if you keep kissing him you disgusting pig." Alois spat out, Elizabeth scowled and walked around Ciel's desk until she was standing in front of Alois.

"What's wrong Alois? Are you_ jealous_? Faggot. "Alois slammed both hands on the desk and stood up from his seat, making his chair slam hard into the desk behind him. All the other students flinched in fear at how Alois reacted but Elizabeth didn't move a muscle.

"Do you want to have all those disgusting yellow teeth of yours slapped out of your filthy whore mouth?" Alois yelled angrily as he swung his hand back, ready to slap that smirk right off the girls face.

"Alois Trancy and Elizabeth Middleford, the both of you sit down this instant. No arguing will be tolerated while school is in session; you are free to continue your discussion after school. Now go to your seats, you have a test to complete today." The teacher said loudly as she walked into the classroom; Alois mumbled something under his breath as he sat back down at his desk. Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at the boy before reaching in her pencil bag and handing Ciel one of her pink pencils with a panda eraser on it.

"Thanks for showing me what you stick down every guy's throat you whore." Alois whispered to the girl just low enough so the teacher wouldn't hear him. He quickly turned his head away from Elizabeth, not wanting to hear what stuck up comeback she had.

"Alois, you look…different today." The teacher said as she placed a stack of tests on his desk to pass back to the people in his row.

"I'm wearing my school uniform today; apparently I'm required to wear it now." Alois said annoyed as he took one of the tests and handed them back to the person behind him.

"As are all students, glad to see you are starting to follow the rules Alois." The woman said happily as she went to hand another stack of tests to the next row of students.

"Whatever." The teen grumbled as he started the test, he had only studied a little on the way to school but he was able to breeze through the test like it was child's work. Alois really was an intelligent person when he actually tried. He soon noticed he wasn't the only one who had finished early; a small smirk came across his face as he watched the blue haired boy stare off into space with that one uncovered eye of his. Alois shook his head before going back to staring at his own paper, even if he was starting to think Ciel wasn't _that_ bad he didn't want to admit to himself that he might actually want to be friends with him.

"Alright class, everyone hand in your tests on the way out." The teacher said as the bell rang; Alois grabbed his pen and paper before walking up to the teacher's desk and placing it in front of her.

"I think you'll enjoy grading that." The blonde said, winking at the woman behind the desk before heading towards the door. He gasped when the back of his shirt was suddenly grabbed roughly and he was pulled back into the classroom.

"Don't forget your pencil." Elizabeth said as she shoved the utensil at him, Alois took it with the very tips of his pointer and thumb as he gave her a disgust filled glare.

"I'll have to soak it in sterilizer now." The boy said, he turned it over to see a word had been carved into the side of the pencil. Alois looked up from the word he read and glared after the girl who had already left the classroom laughing hysterically.

"I see she marked it with the name that most suits her, _whore_." Alois growled under his breath as he broke the pencil in half.

* * *

"How do you think you did on the exam?" Alois asked the shorter male as they started to walk home; they lived almost next to each other so they had started walking home together.

"I know I passed, it was the easiest exam I had ever taken in my life." Ciel said, his emotionless expression plastered across his face as he said those words. Alois smirked at how confident the boy's answer sounded, he could already tell Ciel was pretty full of himself…kind of like he was, but Alois would never admit that.

"Are you really going to go meet up with that blonde demon for ice cream? I thought you said you didn't like her _that_ way?" Alois asked curiously, he still couldn't believe Ciel had said yes to her offer.

"I don't but it would be rude to say no to a lady, and it's not like it's a date, other people from our class are going as well. You should come to if you want."

"Why the bloody hell should I go if no one would want me there?" Alois grumbled, they stopped walking when they got to the gates of Alois's mansion.

"So what? You're just going to sit at home by yourself? Even_ I_ find that sad." Ciel sighed as he shook his head; Alois leaned his back up against the closed gate and moved his arms across his thin chest.

"Do you _want_ me to come?" Alois asked, a devious smirk spreading across his face.

"I don't care if you come or not, I was only saying you are welcome to come if you like." Ciel said simply, he really hated that smirk the blonde always had on; it always gave him a very bad feeling.

"Tell me you want me to come, and then I'll go." Alois said; he didn't know why he wanted this…maybe just hearing_ one_ person say they actually wanted him to go would make him feel better about it. Ciel sighed at how stubborn Alois was being, but he did actually want him to come since it would be nice to have one person who wasn't clinging to him like all the other students did.

"Fine, I want you to come. Now go and get changed out of your uniform, I'll meet you back out here when I finished changing." Ciel said before turning to start walking to his own home, Alois smiled happily and waved to the younger boy before opening the gates to go get changed.

"_He actually smiled normally that time…it was actually…kind of…sweet…I suppose."_ Ciel thought as he took a glance back at the hyper, an amused smile flashed across his face as he watched Alois skip to the front door of his mansion.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter~ I worked hours on it so I hope I did a good job. I think I might change the rating of this to "M" because of the language. Anyway thanks for reading! Review, favorite, alert please ^-^**


	6. Ice Cream

"Claude I'm home!" The cheerful blonde yelled out into the seemingly empty mansion as he slammed the front door shut behind him. He dropped his backpack down carelessly by the front door and skipped up the grand staircase towards Claude's office. Once he got to the room he swung the door open to see the older male concentrating on the paper work in front of him; Claude looked up at the sound of the office door being abruptly open and stared at the hyper boy with that usual indifferent expression plastered across his face.

"Welcome home Master." The demon said as Alois strutted across the room to his side, he placed a hand on the man's chair and pulled it back away from the desk so he could sit in his lap. He wrapped his skinny legs around his waist and gave a light peck on the cheek to the demon.

"I'm glad you're home, you rushed out after class so quickly today." The blonde boy stated sadly, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout as he stared at his caregiver with those crystal blue eyes.

"My apologies your highness, I had an important meeting to get too immediately after that class." Claude said, still giving the young boy an emotionless expression; Alois sighed as he wrapped his thin arms around the man's neck and nuzzled his head under his chin.

"Was it another meeting with my teachers? I bet they still think I'm the same little whore I was before, even if I was _forced_ to change how I dressed." Alois growled angrily, still not happy he had to wear that stupid school uniform, and even more unhappy now that Claude wouldn't be able to cover for him anymore.

"Do not worry master; the meeting was not about you." Claude said before moving his hands up and placing them on either side of the boy's face; he pulled his head back so that they were at eye level with each other.

"And I would never let such low down swine as themselves call my master something so vulgar." Alois's rare smile spread across his face at the man's words; he pulled himself closer to the man as he pressed his forehead gently against Claude's.

"I love you Claude, you're always so good to me." Alois said happily as he leaned forward to press his velvet like lips against Claude's; he smiled against the other male's lips once he felt him start to kiss him back. He opened his mouth slightly to allow Claude's skilled tongue to makes its way into his mouth, he shivered in pleasure when he felt the wet muscle explore the hot caverns of his mouth. Large hands made their way to Alois's thighs to pull that tiny waist of his closer to the other man's. The blonde wanted the kiss to last forever, and it could since Claude could go without breathing for a while, but Alois was still human and he needed air. The teen pulled away and laid his forehead on Claude's shoulder as he gasped for air.

"Oh yea I forgot to tell you, I'm going out now to get some ice cream with Ciel Phantomhive and some kids from school." Alois said once he had calmed his breathing, he looked at the older male with a confused expression when he saw the change in his mood at the mention of the smaller boy.

"Oh? Will he be coming over prior to going out for ice cream?" The butler asked, a small smile flashed across his face as he waited for an answer. Alois sat there for a moment in a state of shock before answering, Claude had never smiled for him, even when he asked him to.

"U-Uh...no I'm just supposed to get changed out of my uniform and meet him outside." The blonde stuttered a little before sliding off the older man's lap and moving off towards the door.

"I should get changed now; we'll be back in time for dinner. See you later Claude, I love you!" Alois called over his shoulder as he skipped down to the end of the hallway to his room; once he got there he locked the door behind him and started rummaging through his closet for something to wear. He picked out a pair of black booty shorts, a white shirt with the Yin-Yang symbol in the middle, a sleeveless black and white stripped sweatshirt, and a pair of black knee high boots; after he had changed he ran down the staircase and swung open the front door to see the smaller male waiting for him at the front gate.

"Ciel is here, I'm leaving now Claude I'll see you when I get back!" Alois yelled out before shutting the door behind him and walking forward towards Ciel. The bluenette was wearing a pair of knee high blue shorts, dressy looking black shoes, a button up light blue shirt and a navy blue jacket with the buttons undone.

"Hello Alois…why is Mr. Faustus staring at us?" Ciel asked when he noticed the man staring out the window at the two boys with a weird half smile spread across his face. Alois looked to where Claude was looking and realized he was staring at Ciel; he swallowed thickly before grabbing Ciel's wrist and pulling him forward quickly.

"He was just seeing me off, let's just go." Alois said quickly as he pulled the boy along, Ciel was shocked as he was suddenly dragged forward in the direction of the ice cream place. Once the mansion was out of sight Alois slowed his pace but didn't let go of Ciel's wrist.

"Sorry, I guess I'm hungrier for ice cream then I thought." Alois lied as he kept his gaze straight, not wanting Ciel to see the pain that swam in those blue orbs of his. Ciel stared at him for a long while before looking straight; he could see Alois was bothered by something but he didn't want to bring it up at a time like this. He was soon pulled out of his thoughts when he realized Alois was still clutching onto his wrist.

"Uh…you can let go of my wrist now Alois." Ciel said as he tried pulling his arm away from Alois's hand, the blonde blushed lightly as he quickly let go of the other male. He shoved both his hands in his pockets as he looked away embarrassed; an awkward silence fell over the two boys as they continued to walk to their destination.

"So, who do you live with besides Mr. Faustus?" Ciel asked, trying to break the silence between them.

"I live with Claude and my other servants, that's all…and you don't have to keep calling him 'Mr. Faustus', you can just call him Claude." Alois said; he called Claude by his first name all the time, it just sounded weird to call him anything else.

"What about your parents? Don't you live with them as well?" Ciel asked curiously, wondering why Alois hadn't mentioned living with them. Alois was quiet for a long while as he stared down at his feet, trying to think of how he could explain the situation with his parents.

"My parents…died a long time ago, along with my baby brother Luka." Alois said, keeping his gaze down to hide the hurt expression that he had on. Ciel stared at him shocked for a moment before letting a small sigh pass his lips.

"I'm sorry I brought it up…my parents are also dead so don't think you're the only one who has lost people important to you." Ciel flinched when the boy suddenly burst out laughing.

"I hate my parents, I'm glad they're dead. I hope they're down in hell having their flesh burned to a crisp." The blonde said fiercely as he continued to laugh.

"Alois…you can't be serious. That's a horrible thing to say about your own parents." Ciel said, still in a state of shock Alois's actions. Ciel had always missed his parents, every single day, and this boy was actually glad his was gone…it just didn't make sense.

Alois stared down at the boy before looking down again. "Look Ciel…I didn't have the best relationship with my parents…let's just leave it at that, okay?" Alois said a little quietly as he continued to stare down at his feet, Ciel stared at him for a moment before nodding in understanding. He could see Alois was upset from talking about his parents; he didn't want to make it worse, especially when they were supposed to be going out to have fun.

Alois kept his gaze to the floor as they kept silent they rest of the way there, he didn't want to have to explain what his parents had did to him, the hell they put him through, the person that he loved with all his heart that they took away from him…how could he explain everything that tortured him each and every day…to someone who didn't even want to be his friend.

Once they finally got to the ice cream place Alois stopped short when he saw the group of kids sitting at one of the tables outside of the building. It was mostly the cheerleaders and a few of the kids from the football team along with some other kids who had tagged along. The boy growled under his breath when he saw the familiar looking perky blonde girl sitting at one of the more crowded tables, the seat next to her was empty so obviously she was saving that one for Ciel.

"On second thought...I think I'm just going to go home, I'm not in the mood for ice cream anymore." Alois mumbled as he started to turn around, he was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing at his wrist and pulling him back.

"Don't let them chase you away Alois,_ I_ wanted you to come so they can yell at me for inviting you if they're really that mad about it." Ciel said as he started pulling the taller male forward, Alois was surprised at Ciel's strength as he was tugged along.

"Dammit Ciel, I said I want to go home!" Alois said angrily as he struggled to break free, just as he ripped his hand away from Ciel's they had gotten up the one of the tables.

"Ciel! You made it!" Elizabeth said excitedly as she got up from his seat and ran over to hug him, Ciel gasped as he was suddenly constricted in a hug. The girl stopped when she saw the boy standing behind Ciel; she placed his hands on her slim hips as she glared at the tall boy.

"Why are_ you_ here?" The girl asked, obviously irritated by Alois's presence; Ciel stepped in between the two so they wouldn't start a fist fight in front of everyone.

"I invited him." Ciel explained, Elizabeth kept her annoyed expression as she grabbed Ciel's arm and pulled him away from the blonde. She made him stand by the seat she had saved for him before going back around the table to face Alois.

"Nobody wants you here you know; I bet Ciel just invited you out of pity since you have no friends. I don't understand why you even bother to come to school anymore when you know everyone hates you, why don't you do everyone a favor and just kill yourself already?" Elizabeth said fiercely, Alois stared at her with a blank expression before looking over at the table he was standing next to.

"Mind if I borrow this?" Alois asked one of the girls who had a large bowl of vanilla ice cream covered in whip cream and chocolate syrup in front of her. He picked the bowl up and held it up high before dumping its contents on Elizabeth's head; everyone gasped in shock at the boy's actions as the girl let out a loud scream.

"You worthless piece of shit how dare you dump ice cream on me!" She screamed as she snatched a bowl of ice cream from another of her cheerleader friends and shoved it in the boy's face. Alois stumbled backwards as the bowl fell and shattered in front of him; just as he was about to grab another person's ice cream he was hit with an ice cream cone in the back of the head. He looked back to see one of the football jocks had thrown it at him; before he knew it everyone was dumping their ice cream on him.

"You freak!" One of the boys yelled as he shoved Alois down onto the sidewalk, the side of his head hit the concrete floor hard as more ice cream was dumped on him. He gasped as he was suddenly kicked hard in the stomach, obviously by someone with a pointed high heel boot.

"Stay down there and die you waste of a life!" Elizabeth screamed at the injured male as her friends handed her napkins to wipe the ice cream off of her. Alois stayed there on his hands and knees even after the crowd of students had left, he moved himself up so he was leaning against the wall of the building. He brought his knees to his chest as he shivered at the coldness of the food that covered him.

"Come on Alois, let's get you cleaned up." Alois heard a familiar voice say, he looked up to see the bluenette holding a hand out towards him. He stared at the hand for a moment before reaching up to take it; his hand was all sticky from the ice cream but it didn't look like Ciel cared that much. Ciel lead Alois to one of the tables and sat him down in a chair before grabbing the towel he had gotten from inside the ice cream place.

"You don't have to help me…just because you feel bad for me…" Alois mumbled as Ciel pulled a chair up in front of him and sat down before starting to wipe as much ice cream off him as he could.

"That's not why I'm helping you." Ciel said as he brushed some sprinkles off of Alois's back, he could see that he would be able to get all of the ice cream off the boy with just a towel. He stood up from his chair and held his hand out towards Alois again.

"Then why_ are_ you helping me?" Alois asked as he took the outstretched hand and stood up from where he was sitting. Ciel lead him forward in the direction of their homes, staying quiet for a while before answering.

"I don't know, I guess...in a way…I consider you a friend…maybe." Ciel said as he turned his head away from the boy, Alois stared at him with wide eyes before letting a small smile spread across his face.

"….Thanks Phantomhive." Alois said, gripping the boy's hand tightly as they walked the rest of the way home together.

* * *

"We're here." Ciel said as he led the boy through the gates of a large unfamiliar mansion.

"Wait, this isn't my home." Alois said as he was pulled towards the front door, Ciel reached out and opened the door before stepping in with the blonde boy trailing close behind.

"I know, this is mine. I didn't think Claude would be to happy if you came home covered in ice cream, so I thought it would be a good idea if you cleaned up here. You can take a quick shower in my washroom and I'll have my butler Sebastian clean your clothes for you." Ciel said as he let go of Alois's hand, as the two started walking towards the grand staircase they were stopped by a tall man dressed in a butler's uniform.

"Welcome home master, I see you brought a guest." Sebastian said as he smiled at the two boys', Alois recognized him as one of the head masters at his school and swallowed thickly as he backed up behind Ciel nervously. He usually wasn't intimidated by his teachers but when the head master of his school was staring down at him he couldn't help but feel a little nervous; especially because of all of the trouble he had caused over the two years he's been there.

"This is Alois Trancy; he had a little accident so I'm going to have him clean up here. My clothes won't fit him so find him something to wear why you wash his clothes." Ciel said before turning to walk up the stairs with the taller male again, Sebastian bowed before following the two up to Ciel's room. Once they got there Alois was surprised at how big it was; he looked around the room before he was pulled in the direction of a door at the far end of the room.

"This is the bathroom; you can wash up in here. When you're done I'll give you some clean clothes to wear while yours are being washed." Ciel said, Alois nodded in response as he walked into the Victorian style bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned on the shower faucet to a warm temperature before stripping out of his dirty clothes, he cracked open the door slightly and handed his clothes to Ciel all accept his underwear.

"Ahhh~" Alois groaned happily once he stepped into the shower, letting the warm water slither down his lithe body. He took the green apple smelling shampoo and poured some in his hands before rubbing it through his soft blonde hair, getting out all the ice cream and chocolate syrup that was stuck in there. Once the water had run clear he washed out the shampoo and rubbed in some of the sweet smelling conditioner; after he had finished washing all of the sticky substance from his head, neck, and behind his ears, he grabbed a bar of soap and washed off the ice cream that he seeped through his shirt and on his back and chest. After he was finished he turned off the shower and stepped out carefully so he didn't slip on the tile; he dried himself off as much as he could but suddenly stopped when he saw the large gash on the side of his leg.

"_Huh? When did that get there…?"_ Alois thought to himself as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub and examined the cut; he then realized it was from when he fell. Since he was wearing such short shorts there really wasn't any protection to his legs from when he was pushed. He sighed and started drying off his hair as he went to look in the mirror; his eyes widened when he saw the large bruise that had formed on the side of his head. The boy reached a hand up and put slight pressure on the dark spot, flinching in pain when he did as a throbbing sensation echoed through that side of his head.

"Dammit…my face looks so ugly now…and my leg…dammit why the hell am I so ugly?" Alois growled under his breath as he glared at his reflection in the mirror, he turned his head away from the mirror and wrapped his towel around his waist. As he opened the door and stepped out he saw the smaller male sitting on his bed with a book in his hand; the bluenette looked up at hearing the door open and placed the book he was reading on the nightstand.

"That was fa—oh my god, your head!" Ciel said shocked as he moved closer to the boy to examine the large bruise that had formed on the side of his head. He moved a hand under Alois's chin and tilted his head to the side to get a better look; it took up a good portion of the top side of his head and almost reached down to his right eye.

"I know I look disgusting now…can I just have some clothes? I'm freezing." Alois mumbled as he moved the other boy's hand away. A light blush came across the Ciel's face when he realized Alois was naked still, as he went to grab the large nightshirt Sebastian had brought the blonde he stopped when he saw the many scars that covered Alois's body.

"Alois…what happened to you?" Ciel asked as he handed Alois the shirt, without thinking he reached a hand forward and traced one of the scars that was on the boy's neck with his fingertips. Alois shivered at the younger boy's touch and took a step back away from him; he placed a hand on his neck as he turned his back on the smaller boy.

"Nothing…don't peek at me while I change into this." Alois said, not realizing that Ciel could now see the deep scars that polluted his back. Ciel stared at them with his own uncovered eye before turning around hesitantly to give Alois some privacy. Once the boy had turned around Alois dropped the towel to the floor and slipped into the nightshirt that lengthened down to his thighs; it was baggy on him and the left shoulder part had moved down slightly.

"Okay, you can look now." Alois said as he turned back around to face the boy, he walked past him and sat down on the edge of the bed with his hands folded in his lap. Ciel let a small sigh pass his lips as he sat down next to the taller boy; they sat there in silence for a while before one of them finally spoke up.

"I really don't see why you get the treatment you do from everyone Alois, you may be annoying but Elizabeth still shouldn't have said what she said to you.." Ciel said, seeing the obvious sad expression that was on the boy's face he figured he was still bothered by what Elizabeth had said to him earlier…even though that was not entirely true.

"I don't care about what she said to me, I've heard it a million times. I know everyone hates me, but that doesn't matter because I have Claude to love me. " Alois said as he stared down at his hands; he really didn't care what others thought of him. He knew they all hated him; he knew they wanted him to commit suicide, but he had someone that loved him so it didn't matter to him.

"Wait, you _don't _care? So…why do you look so sad?" Ciel asked curiously, not that he cared of course…just seeing the blonde with that expression made him feel…strange...he didn't like it. Alois turned his head to stare down at the smaller male with a small fake smile spread across his face.

"I'm not sad; I'm perfectly fine…let's get off this topic. Why don't we do something to pass the time?" Alois asked, he looked over at the nightstand and picked up the book Ciel was reading.

"Edgar Allen Poe? He's one of my favorite authors." Alois said as he stared at the small book he held in his hands.

"Really? Mine too, I usually read a few of his stories before bed or when I have some free time." Ciel said as he took the book from Alois, he watched as the boy crawled up on his bed and leaned his back up against the headboard.

"Why don't you read to me until Sebastian finishes my clothes?" Alois suggested as he patted the spot next to him, Ciel stared at the boy for a moment before moving up the bed until he was sitting next to him. The blonde slid down and laid his head comfortably on Ciel's lap as he let his crystal blue eyes slowly close; Ciel rolled his eye at the boy's actions as a light blush came across his cheeks.

"Comfy?" Ciel asked flatly as he saw the cute way Alois had made himself comfortable in his lap.

"Mmnn quite~ Now start reading." Alois mumbled as he relaxed in the boy's lap, no one had ever read to him, not even when he was a child. As Ciel started to read from the story '_The Raven'_ Alois slowly drifted off into unconscious bliss.

"Master, Alois's clothes are cleaned and ironed." Sebastian interrupted as he placed the folded clothes on the edge of the bed; Ciel looked down at Alois and sighed when he saw the boy had fallen asleep while he was reading to him. He hesitated before gently placing a hand on his head, running a hand threw his soft blonde hair absentmindedly.

"It would seem he has fallen asleep, would you like me to take him home now?" The raven asked as he looked over at the sleep boy; Ciel was quiet for a moment before he shook his head in response.

"We don't have school tomorrow, and I don't want to wake him up so...I suppose he can stay here for the night. Just inform Mr. Faustus that he'll be spending the night here so he doesn't worry about where he is. Also make up a guest room for him to sleep in for the night." Ciel said as he continued to run his fingers through Alois's hair to sooth him, his gaze shot downward when he felt Alois move and arm around his waist and nuzzle himself closer to his warm body.

"Idiot…" The bluenette mumbled as he stared down at the smile Alois has on his face, I wasn't that fake smile that he kept trying to pass off or even that creepy smile he sometimes had on…this one was actually sweet.

"I didn't know you and Trancy had become such good friends, just the other day you were complaining about how much you detest him." Sebastain said as he a smirk spread across his face.

"Yea well…he isn't all that bad…I suppose."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's 3am and I just spent 2 straight days working on this. I really hope you guys enjoyed this and I really hope I get some reviews for this. I love all you guys who are reading this and reviewing and favoriteing and alerting *hugs everyone* Thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll stick around for the next!**


	7. Nightmare

"_Mommy…" The child whimpered as he slowly opened the door to his parents' bedroom; he peeked in and locked his crystal blue eyes on the two figures sitting up in the king sized bed. He opened the door the rest of the way open and quickly moved to his mother's side; reaching his tiny arms up towards her._

"_What's wrong my love? Is the storm scaring you?" The woman asked as she picked up her oldest son, cradling him close to her body to comfort him. Alois nodded his small head as he wrapped his arms around her neck and clung to her for protection, he looked over at his father who has started glaring at him angrily for disturbing him slumber._

"_Stop babying him, it's just a little thunderstorm, he shouldn't be afraid of such a thing." The old man said angrily as he watched his wife hug their son lovingly. Alois cowered into his mother's arms at the sound of his father's stern voice, he was always terrified of the man and kept close to his mother for protection. _

"_Oh leave the poor child alone, he's only nine, I don't think it's a problem if he's still afraid of thunderstorms." Alois's mother said as he leaned down and kissed the top of the child's forehead, Alois smiled at the woman and nuzzled his head under her chin. A low growl came from the figure next to them as the man moved out of bed abruptly and walked over to the other side of the bed; roughly snatching the child from his mother before slinging him over his shoulder._

"_That's enough Alois; I'm taking you back to your own bed." The older blonde male said as he carried the child away._

"_Mommy! Mommy come back! Don't let him take me away, don't leave me! Mommy! " Alois screamed as he reached his tiny arms towards the woman; Lady Trancy knew better then to go against her husband's orders. Her gaze tore away from the boy's as she stared down at her lap, letting warm tears run down her pale cheeks as she listened to her son's cries. _

_Alois pounded his fists against his father's back and let his feet kick violently in the air as he was carried down the hall back to his bedroom that he shared with his younger brother Luka. "Let me go! I want mommy!" The blonde boy cried as tears fell from his big blue eyes; he yelped in shock as he was thrown onto his bed by the larger male._

"_Shut up you little brat! You'll wake up your brother!" Earl Trancy whispered angrily as he looked over at the redheaded child who was pretending to sleep on their shared bed. Alois pressed his back against the headboard of the bed and brought his knees up to his tiny chest; his breathing had become fast pants as tears and snot ran down his face._

"_ . . !" Alois cried as he buried his face in his knees and started crying violently into them; he gasped as he was suddenly grabbed by the leg and dragged down the bed before being thrown from the bed. He cried out in pain as his head hit the wood floor; before he could process what had just happened he was picked up again and turned over onto his back. His eyes widened in fear as the large figure got on top of him and held his little arms down to the floor._

"_Listen to me you demon child, if you cry one more damn tear I will rip your eyes out from your stupid little head." The man growled as he stared down at the boy with a look of pure hatred and disgust. _

"_I-I…j-j-just want m-mommy…" Alois whimpered a bit quietly as he tried to sit up; a high pitched scream escaped his lips as the back of the Earl's hand slapped him hard across the face._

"_Your mother won't help you, she hates you. And do you know why? Because you are a weak, ungrateful, awful excuse for a son. I consider it the ultimate shame to have had you as a son. Nobody loves you and nobody ever will. The people who say that they love you are lying just to mess with your tiny brain; everyone just wants to see you suffer because they all wish you were just dead." A flash of lightning lit up the dark room suddenly, showing the boy his father's angry expression that was directed only at him. Alois was still trembling in fear as his father stood up from the floor and started walking towards the bedroom door._

"_Get off the floor and go back to sleep." Earl Trancy said to his oldest son before he slammed the door hard behind him. It took a few minutes for Alois to gather himself and slowly crawl back into the bed with his younger brother; he lay down on his back and pulled the blankets over his shivering body. _

"…_I love you big brother…I love you so much." Alois heard the younger boy say as he turned over and curled up next to him; wrapping an arm around his waist as he tried to pull the blonde boy closer to him._

"_I…love you to…Luka…" Alois whispered as he continued to let his crystal blue eyes stare into black nothingness as warm tears slid down his pale cheeks and onto his pillow._

* * *

Alois woke up abruptly from his nightmare at the sound of a loud rumbling coming from outside his bedroom window; he stared into nothing but darkness as he felt around for the switch to turn on his lamp. Once he found it he turned on the lamp and watched as it illuminated the unfamiliar room.

"….Where the hell am I?" The blonde whispered to himself as he looked around the room, it definitely wasn't his room or any other room he knew from his manor. He swung his thin legs over the side of the bed and stood up from it, looking down he realized he was still wearing the large shirt that Ciel's butler had given him to wear.

"_Am I still at Ciel's house?"_ Alois thought as he walked over to the bedroom door; he peeked out to see the only light was a milky moonlight coming in from the windows in the hallway. He kept the pads of his fingertips on the wall as to not trip over anything as he tried to find where Ciel's room might be, as he got to the end of the hallway a loud crash of thunder suddenly sounded throughout the mansion. The blonde screamed in fear at the loud noise and flash of lighting that followed; he gasped as he fell backwards onto the cold floor with a hard thump.

"Oww…" The boy groaned as he sat up and rubbed the spot on his head where he had made contact with the floor; he sighed angrily at the thought of sporting another bruise on his head. As he was about to get up he froze when he saw a shorter figure running towards him; he couldn't exactly see who or what it was since the storm clouds had blocked out the moonlight, making it nearly pitch black.

"Trancy, is that you?" Alois heard the figure say once it was standing in front of him; he squinted in the darkness to see the familiar blue haired child there.

"Yea it's me, the storm woke me up." The blonde said as he took Ciel's outstretched hand and hoisted himself back up to his own two feet.

"Are you alright? I heard some whimpers from your room so I was going to check up on you." Ciel asked curiously, his room wasn't far from where Alois was sleeping and even with the thunderstorm Ciel could hear the boy's whimpers and small cries of pain. It took a moment for Alois to realize what Ciel was talking about; he swallowed thickly as he tried to think of an explanation.

"Well I…"Alois started before he felt a cold hand press against his cheek; a light blush came across his face as the smaller boy's hand went up to his forehead to feel his body temperature

"You feel a little clammy, are you feeling sick?" Ciel asked as he felt the boy's warm and a bit sweaty forehead; Alois moved his hand off and shook his head.

"No that's not it...it was just a little too hot in my room… and the bump on my head was bothering me, I guess I started whimpering in my sleep." Alois lied, he didn't want Ciel to know he had a nightmare and had gotten frightened…he didn't want to be seen as weak, by anyone. The bluenette stared at him suspiciously for a moment before letting a small sigh escape his lips.

"Would you like me to have Sebastian bring you an icepack for your head?" Ciel asked as he brushed a few strands of Alois's hair out of the way so he could get a better look at the injury.

"_What the bloody hell is wrong with me? Why am I getting so flustered..."_ Alois thought as a light blush came across his face at Ciel's touch; he had never acted this way before…the only time he did was when Claude touched him.

"Well if you're okay then I guess I'll go back to my room" Ciel said once Alois didn't answer for a while; as he started to turn around he stopped as his wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was pulled back a few steps. He looked back to see the blonde boy staring down at the floor, his bangs covering his eyes as he tightly gripped the younger boy's wrist, feeling as if he was never going to let go. Alois's eyes were wide in shock behind his strands of hair, he had no idea why he had just reached out for Ciel's hand… did he not want him to leave? Did he not want him to leave him...alone again? After a moment Alois quickly pulled his hand away from Ciel's, still keeping his gaze to the floor as he took a step back.

"Sorry, I just…never mind… I'll just go back to my room, good night." Alois said a bit quietly as he turned to go back to his room; Ciel stood there for a moment before quickly reaching out and grabbed the boy's hand. He tugged Alois back and started leading him down the hall in the opposite direction. Without a word Ciel lead the tall boy into his room and closed the door behind them, it was nearly pitch black in the room but Ciel knew where his bed was. He helped Alois find the bed and let go of his hand so he could crawl in towards the other side. The blonde lay comfortably on his side and watched as Ciel got into the side next to him.

"Alois, can I ask you something?" Ciel asked as he turned on his side to face the other boy; Alois cracked his tired eyes open a bit to stare at the smaller male.

"Sure…what is it?" Alois asked curiously; his eyes widened a bit as Ciel moved a bit closer, staring straight into those blue orbs of his for some reason…

"Why were you _really_ whimpering before? The cries I heard from you did not sound like you were in slight pain from your injury…they kind of sounded like…" Ciel started before letting his voice quiet.

"…Sounded like what?" Alois was a bit afraid to hear the boy's answer, since he already had an idea of what is probably was.

"Like you were being attacked, like someone was harming you…" Ciel mumbled a bit, he let his gaze wander away from Alois's before quickly looking back at him at hearing the small sigh that escaped his lips.

"I just…had a nightmare and it frightened me a bit...that's all." Alois admitted, he let his eyes quickly close shut so he couldn't see the boy's mocking reaction. Instead he felt a somewhat gentle hand on his shoulder and his body being pulled closer to the one in front of him.

"Maybe being in an unfamiliar environment edged on the nightmare, just try to relax until morning." Ciel said as he brought the boy close to him for comfort, in a way…he did consider Alois a friend…so he thought giving him some form of comfort would make him feel better about his nightmare. The blonde was frozen in shock by the boy's actions as his forehead was pressed against Ciel's scrawny chest. After a moment his arms instinctively wrapped around the bluenette's waist and he nuzzled his head deep in Ciel's warmth.

"…Thank you Ciel…" Alois mumbled into his chest as he slowly started to drift off back to sleep, the last time he got to curl up so comfortably like this was…so long ago he could even remember the last time. A content sigh passed from his velvet like lips once he felt Ciel start to soothingly move his fingers threw his blonde hair.

"Goodnight Alois…" Ciel whispered, a light blush coming across his face as he felt Alois's bare legs tangle with his. Feeling every curve of the taller boy since he was still just wearing Sebastian's night shirt; he nudged his face on top of Alois's as he let his eyes slowly start to close. Taking in the sweet smell of his hair and the warmth of his body, he had never gotten to sleep with someone like this. Even if it was Alois…it actually felt nice.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so late, I had a lot of things to take care of. I was going to post it yesterday but hurricane Sandy pretty much destroyed my house and almost killed me and my family O.O Luckily we got to my aunt's house and she has wifi so I can post this chapter up! When we finally get wifi at my own house I'll put up the next chapter! I hope all you who were in the hurricane are safe and not inured! **


	8. Keeping It Hidden

"Alois…Alois…" The blonde's eyes tightened closed at the sound of his name, he slid his arm across his eyes and tried scooting away from the sound that was interrupting his less then peaceful slumber. As he started to wake a bit he realized his teeth were digging roughly into his bottom lip, making him taste blood on the tip of that pink tongue stained with the demon's mark. Even as his eyes started to open at the continuous calling of his name, he could still see the traumatizing nightmare he was having replay over and over again like a horror movie behind his eyelids.

"Alois…wake up!" Alois's crystal blue eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the morning light until he saw the two familiar figures hovering over his tensed form. He stared up at the blue haired boy and his jet black butler for a while, too tired to move and confused on why they were staring at him with such shocked expressions.

"Are you alright Alois?" Sebastian asked as he reached over Ciel and placed a hand on his feverish forehead, the blonde moved his hand away and sat up from where he was laying, pressing his back against the headboard as he stretched his arms above his head.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" He asked, wrinkling his nose in disgust once he started to taste the large amount of blood that had built up in his mouth from his cut bottom lip. Sebastian noticed this and swiftly pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket, handing it over to the boy.

"You were squirming and thrashing a lot in your sleep, I figured you were uncomfortable so I pushed you over onto your back. Then I saw all the blood gushing from your lip from you biting it so hard so I thought it would be a good time to wake you up." Ciel said as he slid out of the bed and stretched out his tired muscles, turning his head away from the blonde as he wiped off the blood that covered his chin and speckled the top of the butler's shirt he was still wearing.

"Sometimes I bite my lip in my sleep; I'm trying to break that habit since it scars my lips… I'm going to go rinse my mouth out." Alois lied as he quickly handed the bloody fabric back to the man and moved out of the king sized bed, walking over to the bathroom with the large shirt nearly falling off his slim figure.

"How odd…" Sebastian said under his breath as he took the clothes he had laid out for his master and placed them down on the edge of the bed.

"What is?" The bluenette asked as his nightshirt was replaced by a plain black t-shirt and his pajama pants replaced by a pair of dark colored shorts that reached down to his knees.

"Alois has mentioned his lip biting was a habit, but he didn't have any marks on his lips before he went to bed." Sebastian said as he finished dressing the young boy and made sure his eye patch was tied on tightly. Ciel stayed quiet at the butler's comment, wondering why Alois would lie about something like that.

"_What is he trying to hide?" _Ciel thought as he butler left; turning his head to stare daggers at the bathroom door he knew the blonde was behind, thinking that if he stared there long enough it would reveal what he was hiding.

Alois placed his hands on either side of the sink as he hovered over it, watching as more and more dots of red spotted the inside of the sink. He turned on the cold water and moved his pale hands under the running water until they filled up with the cool liquid; he leaned his head down and splashed it on his face.

"Calm down…It was just a dream; you need to calm down…" Alois whispered to himself as he dried his face, he titled his head up to look in the mirror and glared at the reflection staring back at him. His hands balled into fists as his gentle blue eyes turned into ones of pure ocean blue anger.

"_Disgusting filthy little whore slut go fucking die you don't deserve to live." _ The whispered voices echoed the words through his skull as angry tears started to slide down his pale cheeks. He dug his dull fingernails into his palms as he tried to relax himself, he couldn't break down like this when he knew the other boy was waiting for him on the other side of the door. If he stayed there any longer he'd get suspicious; Alois quickly wiped the tears away and took a few deep breaths before reaching out and grasping the knob, turning it until the door opened.

"You alright?" Ciel asked once Alois stepped out of the bathroom, he could still feel that lump in his throat so he just gave the bluenette a small nod before going over to his now clean clothes that had been cleaned and folded on top of Ciel's large dresser. His moved the tip of his tongue over the wound on his lip, he would probably have the cut there for a few days but he was glad it had stopped bleeding.

"I'm going to go home now; thanks for letting me spend the night here." Alois was able to choke out as he stripped out of Sebastian's shirt and started putting on his own clothes. Ciel frowned when he saw all the scars the blonde had on his body again, including the many bruises he had gotten the day before.

"You don't have to leave so soon, I was going to go to one of my favorite places to hang out today…I thought you might want to come with me." Ciel asked a bit quietly, Alois's company had actually become enjoyable to him, much better then the company of those other stuck up jerks. Alois quickly turned on his heels to face the smaller boy, his eyes wide with shock.

"You want to hang out with me?" Alois asked, still without a shirt. Ciel's blushed grew darker as he cleared his now dry throat.

"Sure, it's better than going alone." A large smile spread across Alois's face as he quickly put on his shirt and sleeveless sweatshirt.

"I don't have anything else to do so I'll go, I just need to stop at home and tell Claude where I'll be so he doesn't worry." Alois said as he sat down on the edge of the bed and laced up his black knee high boots. As they got downstairs the scent of breakfast filled their lungs, Alois only ate a few small bites of toast while Ciel filled up with orange juice and an omelet.

"Ready to go?" Ciel asked as he wiped his mouth on a napkin and stood up from the chair, the boy nodded and stood up from his seat.

"I packed you both a picnic lunch to take with you." Sebastian said as he handed Ciel the picnic basket filled with various foods he had made the two boys for lunch. Ciel nodded a thank you before leaving the manor with the tall blonde at his side.

"Want me to wait out here for you?" Ciel asked as they stopped in front of the gates of Alois's mansion.

"Yea I'll only be a minute." Alois said as he typed in the code to open the gate before skipping up to the front door; he unlocked the door with his house key and stepped inside.

"Claude! Are you home?" The blonde called out as he walked more into the manor, he stopped abruptly when he was met with the familiar blue haired woman.

"Claude is out at the moment, is there something I can help you with master?" Hannah asked as she smiled a warm smile at the small blonde. Alois's smile was gone in an instant and his gaze dropped to the floor, his heart ached as he shook his head slightly.

"No, I'm going out with Ciel for a while so if Claude wonders where I am tell him I'm with Ciel." Alois mumbled a bit as he turned on his heels and walked back out of the mansion. Hannah stood there a bit shocked at her master's actions; usually he would follow his orders with an insult towards her…but after what she said it seemed all the life and energy had been kicked out of him.

"Did something happen in there?" Ciel asked curiously as he noticed the blonde's depressed aura that resonated off him as he walked back to him. Alois shook his head in response and tried to push down the strong feeling of disappointment and hurt he felt in his very core as they started walking forward again. As they walked Ciel looked over at the boy and felt a prick at his heart when he saw that incredibly sad look on Alois's face; a small sigh escaped his lips as he shifted the picnic basket to his other hand and reached his now free hand towards Alois's. He gently took Alois's hand in his own and let their fingers weave together until he could feel the slightly fast pulse of the blonde's against his own palm.

Alois didn't say a word as his hand was held gently by the other; the pain he had in his chest seemed to disappear and a small smile spread back across his face as they continued walking forward, together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is short and it took so long to update. I was in the emergency room for a night and have been feeling really bad so I'm sorry this chapter is so late. The next one will be really long and adoorrablleee~ I hope you like it and I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading! **


	9. Memories

"Wow, I never knew the park had this path before." Alois said as they stopped in front of one of the paths by the large public park. The path was an old stone path and on each side were rows of weeping willow trees that seem to go on for miles. Their branches had grown down long and limp from not being cut over the years, most of them completely covering their trunks, making small shelters behind their light green leaves.

"Not a lot of people know about this path, so it's mostly secluded. I usually come here when I want to be alone or just want a nice quiet place to read or think." Ciel said as he started leading Alois down the path, still holding onto the picnic basket while his other hand was occupied holding Alois's. They were careful not to trip on any lose stones as they enjoyed the cool fall breeze and smell of the beautiful trees. It didn't take long before they got to the spot Ciel was leading them to; Alois's crystal blue eyes widened with amazement once they got to their destination.

"Wow…" The blonde whispered as he let his eyes roam up and down the huge willow tree, he only got a few seconds to do this before the bluenette started pulling him forward again. He hesitated before letting go of the taller male's hand and using his now free hand to pull some branches out of the way.

"Go in." Ciel commanded; Alois pushed a few more branches aside before stepping into the opening, a large smile came across his face as he looked up to see the maze of thick branches fanning out to thinner ones that formed a giant dome around the trunk of the tree.

"This is so cool!" Alois exclaimed as he started running around the trunk of the tree happily, much like an excited child who had just received a treat. Ciel raised an eyebrow as he watched the blonde run and try to jump up on some low branches to hang onto.

"Alois, stop running around like that. Don't act so childish." Ciel said, rolling his eye as he set down the picnic basket close to the trunk of the tree and started pulling out the blue blanket Sebastian had packed for them. Alois had taken off his boots and managed to climb on a low thick branch that was next to where Ciel had laid out their blanket.

"I _am_ a child Ciel, fourteen doesn't mean boring adult." Alois retorted as he rested his back against the trunk of the tree and let one of his skinny legs hang off the side of the branch. He glanced down to see Ciel had made himself comfortable on the blue blanket, his legs crossed pretzel style and a book in his hands.

"Why don't you come up here?" Alois asked as he reached a hand down towards the blue haired boy.

"I think I'll just stay down here." Ciel answered, not even paying the extended hand a small glance. Alois's bottom lip stuck out in a pout as he relaxed back against the tree trunk; closing his eyes and folding his hands in his lap.

"Could you read to me?" The taller male asked in an almost quiet voice, he wasn't really interested in what Ciel was reading he just liked the sound of another person's voice to make him feel like he wasn't alone there. He heard the boy sigh before starting to read from the book he had in his hands; Alois had recognized the book by one he read a few years ago. A lump formed in his throat as the memories of that time started flooding back to him.

* * *

"_Look mommy and Luka, I got us another book to read together!" The child said happily as he sat down in his favorite patch of soft grass; he moved closer to them before he opened the book. Placing a small finger under the first word he started reading slowly the words that were printed on the page. He had mostly been forced to teach himself to read so it took him a minute or two to figure out each sentence. _

"_I've gotten a lot better at reading, right mommy?" Alois said as he finished another paragraph; as he opened his mouth to sound out a large word the sound of his father's angry voice echoed interrupted him_

"_Alois! Get back inside! NOW!" Earl Trancy screamed out for his oldest son, Alois shivered in fear at the familiar voice and carefully placed the book down next to him._

"_We can try reading the rest later, I love you mommy." The blonde said, pressing his small warm lips against the side of his mother's gravestone before he moved to the other side of it and kissed the gravestone next to hers, feeling the cold surface against his lips made tears start to pour out of his eyes._

"_I l-love you to Luka." The ten year old stuttered as he stood up from the ground and started walking through the garden to the open back door where his father stood. His bright ocean blue eyes became dark and the tears on his cheeks dried once he was in front of the larger silvery blonde haired man. Alois wrinkled his nose in disgust as a puff of cigarette smoke was blow in his face._

"_What do you think you were doing out here? Reading to your __dead__mother and brother again? Pathetic little worm. They never loved you I don't understand why you keep going back to where I had them buried." The Earl said as he leaned his fat body against the doorframe, staring down at the young boy._

"_They did love me…" He whispered, hardly flinching when he heard his father's obnoxious laughter at his statement. _

"_Pathetic slut, they didn't love you. Even if they did they're probably ashamed of you now for what you've done." He laughed; Alois turned his head away from the awful smell coming from the Earl's mouth. _

"_They did love me…it's your fault they're gone! Everything that's happened it your fault! All the things I had to do, you forced me t-"Alois was cut off as the back of his father's hand came across his face, sending him banging his head hard against the doorframe before falling to the floor. He bit his bottom lip hard as his entire body started shaking; he fought back the tears that threatened to escape as throbbing pain rushed through the side of his head. _

"_Who the hell would ever love you?" The Earl growled as he took another drag of his cigar, he grabbed the young boy by his arm and hoisted him back to his feet roughly. Alois thrashed around furiously as he tried to escape the man's grip; he let cries of fear rip from his throat as his neck was grabbed and squeezed hard. _

"_You're mother and brother are dead, you can blame me as much as you want but it won't bring them back. You have no one to protect you or love you now, you're __alone__. Deal with it you ungrateful little whore. Be thankful that I don't throw you out on the streets and let you die of starvation and hypothermia with the rest of the peasants." Alois grunted in pain as he was thrown back onto the hard grown._

"_Stay out here, I don't want to see your ugly face. I'll let you back in when I'm ready for you." Alois heard his father say before he heard the door slam and lock, he tried swallowing down the lump in his throat as he got back to his feet and dragged himself back to the two graves. He sat down between them and brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them before hiding his red and abused face in them._

"_Somebody…anybody…please save me…I don't want to be alone…please help me…" _

* * *

Ciel looked up when he saw a few drops of water fall on the pages of his book, his eyes widened when he saw Alois's face was wet with tears and a red blush had came over his cheeks from crying. His bottom lip trembled and his nails seemed to be digging into his palms. Ciel didn't know what to say…he had never seen Alois cry like this before.

He swallowed the lump that had started to form in his throat as he closed his book and set it down next to him; Ciel reached and arm up and let his fingertips rest on the side of Alois's leg that was still hanging down from the side of the branch.

"Come sit down here with me Alois, if you fall asleep up there you might fall and further hurt your head." Ciel said as he tried reaching up higher to grab onto Alois's wrist; the blonde was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts at the feeling of a warm hand grab onto his wrist.

"Oh…fine." Alois said quietly, he quickly wiped the tears from his face before jumping down from the branch. He saw down next to the smaller male and leaned his back against the trunk comfortably; keeping his head down so Ciel wouldn't notice he was crying.

"If you're hungry we can eat some of the cake and sandwiches Sebastian packed for us?" Ciel asked as he brought the basket closer and took out the two pieces of Devil's Food cake and the two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that were packed with care for them.

"I'm not very hungry right now…" Alois said, bring his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Ciel sat there in silence for a while, just observing the older male, he had no idea how Alois could go from being happy and hyper to depressed and crying.

His eyes widened when Alois seemed to sway a bit before falling to the side, into his lap. "What are you doing, Alois?" Ciel asked, a cherry red blush coming across his face as he watched Alois get comfortable with his head lying in his lap.

"Let me just lay here for a little while, then we can eat…can you start reading to me again?" Alois asked, glancing up at Ciel with those light blue orbs of his. Ciel was silent for a moment before reaching down next to him and opening his book, one hand kept the book open as he read while the other absentmindedly ran through the soft blonde hair soothingly.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope I get a lot of reviews for this chapter. I was seriously crying when I was writing this :( Sorry this chapter isn't that good; I haven't been feeling well still. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter though! Please favorite, alert, and review! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Past

"How did you find out about this place?" Alois asked after Ciel had finished reading him the rest of the book; it was late in the afternoon and the fall air had started to become chilly. He rolled over onto his back and put his hood up over his head before resting it gently back in the bluenette's lap. Ciel placed the book to the side of him and stared down into those crystal blue orbs of the older male.

"My mother used to bring me here a lot when I was a child; I like coming here on my free time because it reminds me of her. Sometimes when my father would have off work he'd come with us and we'd have a family picnic together." Ciel said, a small smile coming across his expression at remembering his childhood.

"That must have been fun." Alois said, twirling the string from his sleeveless hoodie around his slim fingers. He didn't have any fond memories of him and his family spending time together; the only time he could think of was when his mother would home school him and his younger brother while their father was out on business.

"It was. Did you do anything like that when your parents were alive?" Ciel asked curiously, hoping he could get out why Alois hated his parents so much.

"Nope. I hated them why would I spend time with them?" The blonde retorted, turning his head away to watch the branches that surrounded them move with the gentle wind. A small sigh escaped Ciel's lips as he reached over into the basket and grabbed one of the sugar cookies Sebastian had packed for them.

"Alois…why do you despise your parents _so _much? What could they have possibly done to make you hate them so much; even after they have passed?" Ciel asked curiously, bringing the cookie to his lips and taking a small bite out of the sweet substance. Alois was quiet for a while, trying to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat so he could talk.

"I don't want to talk about it…can we just sit here quietly for a while?" Alois said finally, turning his head back up to stare up at the younger boy. Ciel just nodded in response and leaned back against the tree trunk; he could see Alois really didn't want to talk about it and he didn't want to be the one to make the boy depressed and cry again…he couldn't stand to see Alois when he cries.

After a while of sitting close to each other Alois sat up and put back on his boots which he had kicked off earlier. He stood back up to his feet and stretched his tired muscles, grinning down at the bluenette who had fallen asleep in their bliss.

"Come on sleeping beauty, time to wake up." The blonde giggled, nudging Ciel in the side with his foot. A low, irritated growl came from the other as he opened his one uncovered eye to look up at Alois.

"It's almost dark, we better head home now."Alois said, reaching a hand out towards Ciel to help him back to his feet. Once they had packed up all the picnic stuff they pushed through the limp branches and started back down the path towards home. They walked in silence for a while, enjoying the light breeze and occasional hoots of nocturnal birds.

"So Ciel…thanks for taking me here, I really enjoyed coming. It was nice to get away from town and just relax for a while." Alois said, one of his very rare smiles starting to appear across his face. Once Ciel saw this he couldn't help but smile a bit too; he had never seen Alois smile like that before…he really liked it.

"No problem, we could visit here every day if you want. We can come after school and on the weekends. When it gets warmer we could camp out here if you like." Alois's smile widened when he heard the suggestions.

"That sounds fun; it's much better than staying in that dusty old manner with stupid Claude who doesn't even give me the time of day." Alois grumbled, that sweet smile of his fading to a frown as he kicked a rock down the path in anger.

Once they got to the gate of Alois's manor they stood there for a while in silence, not really knowing how to part from each other.

"I don't want to go home; I'll just be in my room alone all night. I hate that." Alois mumbled, not realizing he had just said his thoughts out loud.

"Do you want me to sleep over? I don't have any plans for tonight either." Ciel suggested, actually hoping the blonde would agree to it. Alois thought for a moment before that rare smile returned to his expression.

"Yea! Go home and get all your stuff ready, then you can come right over!" Alois said happily, glad that he wasn't going to spend this night alone like he had spent many others.

* * *

"Are you going somewhere my lord?" Sebastian asked, standing in the doorway of the young earl's bedroom as he watched him pack a small duffle bag with clothes and his toothbrush.

"I'm going to be spending the night at Alois's house; he seemed to need the company." Ciel answered, going to his bookshelf and trying to decide on what book to bring.

"That's nice of you; after all he's been threw he could use a friend about now." Ciel took down one of his favorite classical books and stuffed it into the bag.

"What do you mean by that? What happened to him?" Ciel asked, zipping up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He watched as his butler tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"He didn't tell you what happened? Seeing how close you two were becoming I would have thought he would have told you what happened to him when he was a child." A long sigh escaped the demon's lips before he leaned his side against the door frame, knowing his master was going to be curious about the story.

"Alois's father was an evil, cold hearted man. He would mercilessly beat Alois when he was a child along with his mother and younger brother Luka. Although his mother was very loving to Alois and his brother she would never protect them against their father's beating. When Alois was seven his mother committed suicide and since his father didn't want to pay for a cemetery plot he just had her buried in their garden. I don't think Alois ever forgave her for leaving him that way. Now this is just a rumor, but I've heard that not to long after their mother's death Luka was strangled to death by his own father and was buried next to his mother. Even though Alois's father insisted he died of a terrible flu, he would not let any medical personnel take a look at the child's body to see if his story was true." Ciel's eye had gotten so wide from his butler's words they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"That's…that's just horrible…" Ciel whispered, Sebastian just shook his head in response.

"That's not the worst part. When Alois had just turned ten his father started forcibly using him for sexual purposes, and continued to abuse him to points where he would cough up blood and almost die. When Alois was almost thirteen his father suddenly died of a heart attack, so he had lost the last family member in his life. That's when he was taken by Claude and now they live together in the manor he grew up in." Ciel's hands went into fists at hearing what had happened to his new friend, the abuse he has taken all these years.

"If people knew about all this…why didn't they do anything to help him?!" Ciel growled angrily, almost shaking with rage.

"Nobody knew about it, the only people who know about this are Claude and me…and now you as well. Please do not spread this information to your fellow students; it will most likely not turn out well." Sebastian sighed, feeling pity for the poor child. Ciel backed up and sat down on the edge of the bed, still trying to let all the information sink in.

"Alois seems perfectly fine when I'm with him, shouldn't he be really mentally messed up by all this?" Ciel asked after a while.

"Believe it or not he has a few serious mental problems that he hides extremely well, we haven't seen these in him for a few weeks but we're still keeping a close eye on him. He's cut himself before and also attempted suicide a few times, trying to hang himself or drown himself in the bathtub. He's even tried to shoot himself in the head but the maid who works for him stopped him before he could. For some reason he's very disappointed in his appearance so he refuses to eat most of the time so he stays skinny. He's been hospitalized about two or three times for it. Alois also has violent mood swings where one moment he can be extremely hyper and happy when the next he can be ready to throw himself off a cliff." Ciel stayed silent for a while after that, repeating the words Sebastian had said to him in his head over and over again. He suddenly stood back up and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"I'm going to Alois's now." Ciel said, pushing past the older male and running out of his manor as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. As you know the holidays are next week but that also means I'll be on vacation from school so I might do a few updates that week~ I know this chapter was somewhat OOC you don't need to flame me for it because I know it is. But ya know, helpful tips and reviews are always welcome. I'm very sick so sorry if this chapter isn't very good, I tried my best. Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and alert~**


	11. Hurt

"Woah, are you alright Ciel? Why are you all out of breath?" Alois asked once he had opened the front door to a panting and wheezing boy, he moved aside to allow Ciel to step in and catch his breath. Ciel had been so focused on getting to Alois's house as quickly as possible he didn't remember his asthma.

"Yea I'll be fine, I just ran here." The smaller boy said slowly as he coughed harshly and tried to relax his body, hoping he wouldn't have to go all the way back home for his inhaler. Alois took Ciel by the arm and lead him towards the kitchen to get him a glass of water.

"Aw did you miss me so much that you had to run here just to be able to see me sooner?" Alois asked teasingly, a sly smirk spreading across his face. Ciel just rolled his eyes as he continued to cough into his hand.

"As if!" Ciel retorted as Alois handed him a glass of water, he gulped it down and cleared his throat before continuing.

"It looked like it was going to rain so I wanted to get here quickly before it did." The bluenette lied as he handed Alois the empty glass; the blonde just laughed and placed it in the sink.

"Sure sure, let's head up to my room. Claude is at a meeting and my other servants went out food shopping so it'll just be the two of us for a while." The blonde said as he led Ciel up the grand staircase and down the hall to his bedroom. Once they got there Alois opened the door and stepped inside his little sanctuary with Ciel following close behind.

Ciel was surprised how…depressing Alois's room looked. The curtains were closed all the way and his bed sheets were some sort of blackish color, along with the pillows and bed frame. All the furniture looked old and made with a very dark wood and the temperature in the room sent a chill up the boy's spine.

Alois frowned when he saw the strange look that came across Ciel's face as he looked around his room; the blonde walked over to the window and opened up the curtains to let in some light. It did make the bedroom look a little better but it still seemed strange that this depressing place was Alois's room considering his cheerful personality.

"Something wrong?" Alois asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed and watched as Ciel placed his bag on the nightstand.

"No, it's just…I was expecting your room to be a little more colorful than this. Like pink sheets on your bed and stuffed animals everywhere, something like that." Ciel said as he sat down close to Alois, the boy just laughed and laid back on his bed.

"I guess I never got around to decorating my room, but I definitely wouldn't decorate it like_ that_." Alois said as he crawled up the bed and laid his head gently on the black pillow.

"I like my room like this though, it fits me well." Alois said quietly to himself; he watched with his eyes half open as Ciel got back up and went over to his bag. He reached in and pulled out a thick, used looking book.

"I guess I'll be sleeping in here with you tonight, right? I brought one of my books over for us to read together so we had something to do." Ciel said as he moved onto the other side of the bed and leaned his back against the dark bed frame. Alois rolled over until he was curled up close next to the younger boy.

"How thoughtful of you Ciel." The blonde giggled as he moved his arms behind his head and let his eyes close gently, relaxing as Ciel opened the book and started reading to him. As Ciel reached back to straighten the pillow behind him he froze when he saw a strange looking object hiding under the pillow. He closed the book and placed it on his lap before reaching a hand under the pillow and gripping the base of the object.

"Alois…why the bloody hell do you have this?" Ciel asked in shock as he stared down at the sharp knife he held in his hands; Alois's eyes immediately opened before he reached a hand up and snatched the knife away from Ciel.

"I-I uh…it's not nothing, don't worry about it." Alois said dismissively as he rolled over onto his other side and opened up one of the nightstand drawers, quickly throwing the knife inside.

"...Why do you have that Alois?" Ciel asked again, his eyes glued to the older boy.

"None of your business, that's why!" Alois yelled angrily, turning his back on the other and curling up in a tight ball, thinking that was going to protect him.

"Alois!" Ciel yelled as he pushed the book off his lap and moved over to the other; he grabbed Alois's forearm roughly and tried to pull him out of his little ball. Alois yelped at the sudden action and started flailing around on the bed, kicking his feet up towards Ciel to get him off.

"Get off of me, you psychopath!" Alois screamed as Ciel moved on top of him, straddling his waist as he held his arms down to the bed. The blonde was surprised at how strong Ciel actually was.

"Tell me." The bluenette ordered, using every ounce of strength he had to hold the larger boy down to the bed.

"…Come on Ciel…you're smart enough to figure out …what it's for…" Alois said finally, turning his head and letting his bangs fall over his watery eyes. He bit his bottom lip hard as he started to feel warm tears slide down his flushed cheeks.

Ciel flinched when he saw the tears start to flood from the other boy's eyes, watching them side down to the edge of his chin and fall down onto the pillow underneath him. He carefully slid his hands down until they were slightly under Alois's wrist; a chill ran up his spine when he saw the faded marks covering the pale skin and continuing up his arm under his sleeves.

"How could you do this to yourself Alois? You're always so happy…" Ciel bit his bottom lip hard when he was suddenly interrupted by a hand slapping his hard across the face. He had lost his grip on one of Alois's arms which made him able to bring it up to slap him.

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything about me you bastard! Stop judging me by what you see on the outside...you have no idea… how I feel. " Alois cried, pushing Ciel back with his free hand before turning over onto his side. His entire body shook with anger as he curled up hugging his knees to his chest, more tears spilling out of his puffy red eyes. The bluenette sighed and crawled forward again, sitting down next to Alois and gently placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I know more about you then you think I do." Ciel said, moving his hand up and carefully moving some of the soft blonde strands out of Alois's face.

"Yea right, how could you know any-"

"Sebastian told me, he told me everything that's happened to you. " Ciel interrupted; Alois froze before slowly looking up at the other boy.

"Wha…What?" The blonde said in almost a whisper, his ocean blue eyes wide with shock. Ciel sighed and moved his thumb gently under the blonde's eye, whipping away a tear threatening to fall. He was surprised he was actually being so tender and caring with the other boy, probably because he was crying. He could usually handle when people cry in front of him…but not when it was Alois.

"I guess you could say I was a bit…worried about you, so I asked Sebastian if he knew anything and he ended up telling me everything. He told me about your past, what you went through with your parents and brother, even this-"Ciel said as he reached a hand down and gently moved his fingers across the partly faded cuts on Alois's arms. The blonde instinctively pulled his arms to his chest as his nearly healed injuries were touched; his gaze slowly went to his lap as his bangs covered his wet, blushing red face.

"…I suppose you're going to go tell everyone about this…right? So they can call me pathetic…and a slut…and every other name in the book for everything that's happened to me…it's not like I haven't heard it before…I've had it screamed in my face since birth…if you think I'm goi-"Alois gasped as slim arms were wrapped around his violently shaking frame before being pulled close into a hug.

"Stop Alois…just stop…why the bloody hell do you think I would do that, after everything we've done together? I admit I wasn't particularly fond of you when I first met you, actually you still irritate me…but that doesn't mean I hate you, and would do such an awful thing to you…" Ciel said slowly, pulling the upset boy into his lap and hugging him comfortingly against his form.

He was more shocked then Alois was by his actions of actually hugging him to make him feel better; he had never done that to anyone in his life…so why did it happen with Alois? Why did all these things happen with only Alois? Ciel couldn't phantom why…and that was what irritated him the most about the other boy…that he made him act so out of character, especially when he had that _look_ on his face. The look of pure pain bottled up deep inside, causing an even greater pain of having to go on with that burning agony with a fake smile on to fool everyone on the outside…so they didn't know how much he was really dying inside…

"We're friends, aren't we Alois?" Ciel asked, breathing in the other's sweet scent as he held his shaking body close to him.

"…Yea we are…" Alois answered back after he had calmed himself down a bit; Ciel flashed a smile before patting the other's back comfortingly.

"Good, even though you're irritating at times…I don't think you're a bad person…actually, you're a pretty good person…who just had bad things happen to." Ciel said, giving the blonde a small squeeze before letting go of him and moving off the bed. He opened the drawer that Alois had thrown the knife in and took it in his hand.

"I'm going to go put this back in the kitchen, the further this is always from you the better." Ciel said as he started off towards the bedroom door; he paused for a moment to look back at the other one more time. Alois was busy trying to wipe the tears and snot off his face with the tissues he had sitting on his nightstand in an attempt to regain his calmness and pride.

"Alois…did you use this before I came here?" Ciel asked as he turned on his heels to face the other, he had noticed that on the blade of the knife some of the speckles of blood didn't look completely dry. Alois sat on the bed in silence for a while before giving a small nod in response, he reached down to the bottom of his shorts and slowly pulled them up so Ciel could see the many fresh cuts on his thighs. A cold chill ran up the smaller boy's spine when he saw the red and painful looking injuries on the other boy's porcelain skin.

"Stay there while I put this away, I want to clean those cuts so they don't get infected." Ciel said quickly before rushing out of the room and down the grand staircase towards the kitchen. Luckily he had a good memory so he remembered where it was; he pulled one of the chairs in the kitchen to the side of the counter and placed the knife high in one of the cabinets so Alois wouldn't be able to find it next time. After he was done putting the knife away he rushed back up the stairs and into the room where Alois was waiting quietly for him.

After getting the first-aid kit from Alois's bathroom he sat down in front of the other on the bed and started gently cleaning the new cuts on the boy's legs.

"Sorry…about all this...you probably think I'm really pathetic, right?" Alois sighed as he watched the other boy tend to his injuries. Ciel just shook his head and started searching for some bandages.

"I don't think you're pathetic. With everything you've been through, and having to keep it all bottled up inside for so long, it's only human to finally break under the weight of all that on you." Ciel said, placing a few large bandages on the boy's thighs to cover up as much of the cuts as he could.

"But listen…if you ever feel like doing _this_ sort of thing again, just come talk to me, or just come over for a visit. I'd rather you come see me then do this to yourself." Ciel said as he started putting away the extra bandages and disinfectant wipes. He flinched when he suddenly felt Alois's forehead fall on his shoulder, he looked down at the other to see a small smile starting to spread across his face.

"Thanks Ciel, you're not as cruel as I thought you were." Alois said, laughing a bit as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. Ciel just rolled his eyes and rubbed the boy's back soothingly, hoping to keep him smiling for a while longer.

"And you're not as annoying as I thought you were." The bluenette answered back, not realizing how big his own smile was as he stared down at the older male. He hesitated before wrapped an arm around the blonde again, pulling him into a small hug as they sat there in silence, enjoying the company of each other.

* * *

**Author's Note: Eh didn't end this great but I like how the chapter turned out, I hope you guys did to~ Thanks for reading and please review I love getting reviews, takes a second, means a lot ^-^ I hope they aren't to OOC, trust me I'm trying, I've seen all the seasons and stuff I know how they act it's just a little hard in this particular situation. But hey it's a fan fiction; the main thing is to be having fun with this, right? Haha anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll try updating again soon!**


	12. Rejected

Alois let a small yawn escape his lips as Ciel read the last sentence of the book they were reading, they had stayed up into the wee hours of the night just reading and staying snuggled close to each other. Ciel actually started to feel more comfortable having the blonde lay his head in his lap; it was nice having another person near him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to see it was already past midnight; he closed the book and placed it on the nightstand before gently nudging Alois off of him.

"We should get to sleep now, I'm exhausted." Ciel said as he slid off the bed and went over to his bag to take out the pajamas he had packed for himself. Alois sat up and stretched his stiff muscles as he watched the other start to head to the bathroom to get changed. A long sigh passed his lips as he went to his dresser drawer to pull out a pair of pajama shorts and a t-shirt to change into. He had wanted to stay up longer so he could see Claude when he came home, knowing that the demon would be gone right before he woke up in the morning…

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked as he came back from the bathroom to see a very sad looking Alois sitting on the edge of the bed, full changed into his pajamas. The blonde quickly looked up at the sound of the other's voice and let his fake '_everything's fine'_ smile come back.

"Nothing…I'm just tired." He lied, keeping that smile on his face as he crawled over to his side of the bed and curled up comfortably under the sheets. Ciel stared at him for a moment before moving into the bed with him, gently lying on his side so he was facing the other. His uncovered eye widened in shock as the blonde immediately moved himself closer to him and snuggled against his warm body, his head nuzzling under his chin as he snaked his arms around his neck.

"Good night Ciel." Alois said with a grin as his crystal blue eyes closed and he let himself drift off into unconscious bliss, at least he had Ciel to keep him company. Once Ciel was sure the other boy was out cold he moved an arm around his waist, gently pulling the blonde closer to his body. He rested his chin on top of the Alois's head before letting his own eye close shut.

"Good night Alois."

* * *

Ciel's eye slowly opened as he felt a heavy feeling start to wash over him, it took him a minute or two to realize his arms were empty and the young blonde was no longer in the bed with him. He turned over on his side and turned on the nightstand light to confirm his suspicions that Alois was not even in the room anymore; he sat up in the bed and grabbed his phone from the nightstand.

"_Where the bloody hell did he go at this time?"_ Ciel thought to himself as he placed his phone back on the nightstand and slid out of the bed. He opened the bedroom door and started walking down the hall to search for the older boy; the bathroom light wasn't on so he hadn't gone there. As he continued walking he stopped when he saw light pouring out of a slightly cracked open door, he quietly walked over to the room and peered in to see the boy he was looking for.

"Claude, tell me the truth…are you avoiding me?" Alois asked as he stared at the older male who was busy scribbling away at his desk.

"Why would I be avoiding you master?" Claude asked emotionlessly, not taking his eyes of his paperwork to look at the other. Alois stuck his bottom lip out in a pout as he strutted across the room to the other male; he reached out and snatched the paper Claude was writing on before crumpling it into a ball and throwing it somewhere in the room.

"Look at me…look at me like you always do…and tell me you love me…" Alois said fiercely, his cheeks becoming a light red color as tears threatened to fall from his ocean blue eyes. Claude turned his chair so he was facing the smaller male; he stared up at him with that indifferent expression before letting the words glide from his lips.

"I love you, master." Alois's eyes widened as those words echoed through his skull, he felt warm tears start to slide down his cheeks as he swung his arm back and slapped the older male hard across the face.

"Y-You…you're lying to me, I can see it in your eyes…I **order** you to tell me the truth. Do you love me?" Alois asked again, his body trembling as he waited for Claude's answer. The raven straitened his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked back up at the teen.

"…No." He finally said; Alois nearly stumbled back at how hard that word hit him. He felt every fiber of his being ache with pain as he tried taking a step forward. He swayed a bit before he was able to walk fully and place himself in the older male's lap. He wrapped his legs around Claude's waist as he leaned forward to press his trembling lips against the other's. More tears spilled out of his eyes as he waited for Claude to kiss him back, what seemed like hours passed by until Alois finally pulled away from Claude's lips.

"P-Please…you're all I have l-left…" Alois whimpered as he let his head fall on the raven's shoulder, his body shook as he felt himself being engulfed in darkness. A sigh escaped the demon's lips before he took out his handkerchief and used it to wipe some of the tears from the boy's face.

"Go back to bed." Claude said as he moved the blonde off his lap; once his feet touched the floor Alois quickly turned on his heels and ran out the door.

Ciel stood there with wide eyes as the blonde ran past him, obviously not noticing he was there. He had heard the rumors but…he never thought Alois actually was _in love _with Claude. He looked back down the hallway to see Alois had taken a seat next to the door of his room. Alois wrapped his arms around his legs and brought his knees to his chest before he buried his face in the crevice, letting himself cry violently as he thought he had lost the last person who loved him…

The bluenette hesitated before he started to walk towards the other boy, seeing Alois cry like that…was just too much. "Alois…" Ciel whispered as he knelt down next to the blonde; Alois flinched at the sound of the familiar voice. He kept his face buried in his knees, not wanting Ciel to see him in such a weak state.

"Just…get away from me." Alois said, his voice cracking as he tried to gather himself. A small sigh escaped Ciel's lips as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him into a comforting hug.

"It'll be okay, let's go back to bed. Being exhausted is just making it worse on you." He said, holding the other close to him. After a while Alois nodded in agreement and stood up with the other; once they got in the bedroom Ciel slammed the door shut and looked back over to the blonde who had already gotten back into the bed. He quickly moved in next to him and let him snuggle close against his body again, this time he immediately wrapped his arms around the larger boy and held him tight against his chest.

"You heard everything, didn't you…" Alois whispered as he started to calm down, Ciel just nodded in response as he gently moved his hand up and down the boy's back.

"Look Alois…don't think that you're alone just because Claude doesn't love you anymore…I'm still here you know…" Ciel mumbled; a cherry red blush came across his face as he felt a pair of velvet like lips press against his cheek.

"Thank you Ciel…" A smile flashed across the boy's face as he let himself relax in the other boy's arms for the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ugh its 3am, I hope I get some reviews in the morning ^-^ Hope you liked this chapter! Poor Alois ;w; **


	13. Morning Heartbreak

Ciel's slowly let his uncovered eye open to the feeling of the warm morning light shining on his face; it took a minute for him to adjust before he was able to see the now light filled room clearly. He glanced over at the digital clock Alois had on his nightstand and sighed with discontent when he saw that they had slept nearly past noon. He looked down to see the young blonde was still snuggled comfortably in his arms, his pale face hiding in the bluenette's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Ciel nudged his head closer to Alois's until their foreheads were touching softly as he watched the other's sleeping face. Under the light blonde locks he could still see the slightly faded bruise that was on the other's head from that day at the ice cream parlor. His hands started absentmindedly moving up and down the boy's back, trying to keep him comforted as he stayed in his unconscious bliss.

Suddenly Alois titled his head up slightly and let out a cute high-pitched yawn, his eyelids squeezing together as he let the sigh glide from his lips before letting his head fall in its previous position. A light blush came across the teen's cheek at the blonde's unconscious actions; after a moment Ciel let one of his hands move slowly up the other's waist until it reached his head. He let a few fingers move the blonde strands of hair that were covering the large bruise on Alois's head so he could get a better look at it.

"Dammit Alois…what am I going to do with you? One way or another, you always get hurt." He whispered; he hesitated for a moment before letting his head start to lean closer and closer to the other.

"Time to wake up master; if you sleep any longer you'll become overtired." A familiar voice said as Ciel heard the bedroom door swing open; he quickly pulled away from the small blonde and sat up to face the butler.

"Oh…good morning Mr. Faustus." Ciel said, trying to keep himself from cursing out the older male for what he had done to Alois that night. A look of shock flashed across the demon's face as he saw the bluenette sit up in the bed instead of his master, not that he was disappointed...

"I didn't know you were spending the night here, did Alois invite you over?" Claude asked as he kept his golden eyes locked on the small boy, making Ciel start to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Yes, Alois invited me over for a sleepover." Ciel said in a bit of a mumble before turning to the side to wake up the peacefully sleeping blonde; it only took a few nudges until those light blue orbs of his slowly opened to look up at the younger male. Another high-pitched yawn escaped the boy's velvet like lips as he sat up in the bed to stretch his tired arms above his head.

"I thought you had a meeting today Claude." Alois said once he had spotted the older male still standing in the doorway, he swung his thin legs over the side of the bed and stood up before strutting over to his closet to pick out something to wear.

"It was cancelled, so I was going to do some work at home today. Hannah should be finished preparing lunch so after you both are dressed go down to the dining hall to eat." Before Alois could answer Claude had already turned around and left, Alois let out a heavy sigh before going over to his bedroom door and slamming it shut as hard as he could. Ciel flinched at the sudden loud noise and sat there awkwardly as Alois's stormed back over to his closet and started taking out what he wanted to wear. As he pulled out a plain black t-shirt and threw it on the bed he suddenly stopped, releasing his grip on a pair of short shorts and letting his arms fall to his side.

"Um…sorry about that…how'd you sleep? Okay?" Alois asked the other boy, refusing to turn and face the other so he didn't see the pathetically sad look he had on his face. Ciel was silent for a moment before moving out of the bed and walking over to the other; he reached out and placed a hand on the taller male's shoulder.

"I slept okay…are _you_ okay?" Ciel asked, staring at the other with that one uncovered eye of his. Alois swallowed back the lump that was forming in his throat and let that fake smile appear on his face.

"Of course I'm okay! Let's hurry up and get dressed, I'm starving." Alois said, turning his head to smile that fake smile of his at the other before pulling out a black pair of booty shorts his knee high black combat boots. Ciel stood there for a moment before nodding and going over to his own bag to take out the clothes he had packed for himself; he couldn't help but steal a few glances at the other boy as he stripped out of his pajamas. A shiver ran down his spine as he saw his seemingly porcelain skin littered with various cuts and scars, some made by him and some made by past pains and tragedies.

"That certainly is a different look for you." Ciel commented once Alois was dressed in his all black attire; the blonde stepped in front of his dresser mirror and picked up the old looking brush to work through his soft blonde hair.

"Not really, I usually wear this stuff on weekends. I didn't get too yesterday so I thought now would be a good a time as any." Alois said after he had made his hair silky smooth again, a nervous look suddenly flashed across his face before he abruptly turned to face the other.

"Why did you say that? Does it not look good on me? Should I change into something else?" Alois asked, worried that his change in attire would make the other think he wasn't as cute as he was before. Ciel contained a laugh he head brewing in his chest before shaking his head at the boy's question; it actually amused him to see Alois get worked up over wearing something only he would see him in.

"_What an idiot…"_

"You look fine Alois; now let's go get something to eat." Ciel said, smiling a bit as we watched a genuine smile flash across the other boy's face as he followed him downstairs to the dining hall. As Alois skipped ahead of the other he stopped dead when he saw his demon butler pouring himself a cup of coffee in his favorite mug.

"You said you were going to work in your office, what are you doing down here?" Alois asked through clenched teeth as he took his seat at the head of the table with Ciel soon taking a seat next to him.

"I decided to get some coffee before I started my work." Claude said flatly before moving past Alois and stopping next to Ciel's chair, he let his free hand come down on the bluenette's shoulder as an unfamiliar smirk spread across his face.

"Please enjoy you're stay here Mr. Phantomhive, don't hesitate to let me know if there is anything I can do to make you're stay more _comfortable_." Claude said as his hand moved to the boy's back, making Ciel feel like his spine was a pipe with ice cold water washing down it.

"Thank you Mr. Faustus, I'll keep that in mind." Ciel said once he had finally found his voice, he held back a sigh of relief once he felt the older man's hand glide off of him. Once the man had left he looked up at Alois to see his was sunk down in his chair, staring at the grilled cheese sandwich and side of chips that had been set up in front of him.

"I thought you said you were starving?" Ciel asked as he took his own grilled cheese sandwich and took a large bite out of it.

"I lost my appetite...I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." Alois mumbled, pushing the plate of food further away from him as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the dining hall. Ciel sighed and continued to eat his lunch before looking up at the sound of the door leading to the kitchen opening.

"He didn't eat? I guess he's going back to his old ways…" Hannah whispered to herself as she picked up the plate of untouched food she had made for her master.

"What if he is? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to help him?" Ciel spoke up, looking up at the maid with a cold stare. The demoness stared at him for a moment before a smile spread across her face.

"I'm guessing you heard some things about my master, correct? The last time he continuously refused to eat, we just let him. Claude would get him to eat a little something every now and then, but I think that was just to keep him from killing over. Seeing how Claude is acting towards him now, Alois will probably start falling back into the habit of not eating and a few other habits as well." Hannah said; Ciel glared at the uncaring woman as he wiped his hands off on his napkin.

"Why would he do that, and how the bloody hell could you all just sit there and let him slowly die of hunger?" Ciel asked angrily, his expression becoming more and more twisted into a hateful glare.

"He first did it for attention. Alois craves attention, he always has and he'll do anything to get it. That's why he wouldn't fight back as much when his father made him his little 'play toy', even if it was a vulgar act he was still able to get his father's attention. When he first came here, Claude was fairly busy with work even though he had agreed to take care of Alois. No matter what he did Claude wouldn't pay him as much attention as he was hoping for, so he went as low as trying to get Claude's attention by doing the things he used to do with his father-"

"That's a lie, after everything he's been through I doubt he would go back into _that_ lifestyle with that perverted teacher." Ciel interrupted, standing up abruptly from his seat with both hands slammed on the table.

"You'd be surprised of what Alois has done to get people to give him attention. Although I believe all Alois ever wanted in his entire life, was not the attention, but for someone to love him. He has always tried to love people and get them to love him back, but he always got his love rejected and stepped on right in front of him. I do feel a little bit of pity for him, that no one will ever love him back like he wants." She said, shrugging as she picked up the rest of the plates and went into the kitchen.

"You're wrong…" Ciel whispered before turning around and walking out of the dining hall to go see where the blonde had went.

* * *

**Author's Note: Mid-terms this week. Sorry it took so long to get it up; I've been studying so much. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading anyone who is sticking with this story! **


	14. More Memories and Secrets

"Alois! Where are you?" Ciel called out once he walked out of the dining room and started off down an unknown hallway; he still wasn't completely familiar with the blonde's mansion so he had no idea which way the bathroom was, even though he doubted that's where Alois actually had to go. He stopped and sighed when he realized he was walking towards a dead end; as he walked back up the hallway he started opening doors and looking in to see if Alois was in there, it couldn't hurt to check. Most of the rooms he opened were either linen closest or extra rooms for guests, others were just closest filled with unmarked boxes which were probably storing old stuff that wasn't needed but didn't want to be thrown away.

Once he had looked into all of the rooms with no luck of finding the other boy he started up the grand staircase to the upper level. As he turned to go down another hallway he was suddenly stopped by a taller figure bumping into him, he stumbled back a bit and looked up to see it had only be the blonde he was looking for, thankfully.

"Are you alright Alois? You seemed upset when you left so I came looking for you." Ciel said as he stared up at the taller male; Alois had a sort of…unsettling look plastered across his face and he seemed to be staring off somewhere into space, not directly at Ciel…or rather, trying to avoid looking directly at Ciel.

"Yea…yea I'm alright…So what did you want to do today? I have a game room downstairs with a pool table, dart board, and some table games if you want to play one of those." Alois asked, obviously trying to steer the conversation in a different direction. That usual fake smile of his soon came back to his expression as he waited for Ciel to make a suggestion on what they should do.

"How about we play a game of pool? I haven't played that in a while." Ciel said; a light blush spread across his cheeks as Alois reached out and grabbed his hand before starting to lead him back downstairs. He lead them down another hallway Ciel hadn't checked down and opened the second door they came to; inside was a large pool table set up in the middle of the room along with a chess set in the far left corner. In the other corner was a tall wooden closet that most likely housed a few board games and hanging on the wall next to it was a dart board.

"I believe my father used to bring his business associates down here when he wanted to make a good deal with them, a little vodka and some darts was how he usually wheeled them into a deal." Alois said as he took down two of the pool sticks and handed one off to the bluenette.

"I always thought this was Claude's house and you just moved in with him after your father died." Ciel commented as Alois started racking up the balls into a triangle on one end of the pool table.

"You really think Claude could afford a nice place like this on his teachers' salary? Even if he does work at that fancy private school he would have to work all day and night to even come close to afford a place like this. After my father died I inherited this place and a large fortune, since my father didn't like to spend much on really anything. When Claude decided to become my legal guardian it was decided that I not get my inheritance until I was eighteen and that Claude would just move in here with me since it had a lot more space." Alois explained; once the pool balls were set up in a triangle he moved aside and waited for Ciel to make the first move.

"How_ did_ Claude end up becoming your legal guardian anyway?" Ciel moved to the other side of the pool table and bent over before putting the stick between his fingers, he aimed at the white ball before harshly pushing it forward into the others, sinking one of the solid colored balls into a corner pocket.

"Well a few years before my father died he enrolled me in the private school, I was about nine at the time and every day I used to come into school covered in bruises and bandages. Head Master Sebastian would continuously pull me into his office to try and get me to tell him who was hurting me, after about the tenth time he asked me I finally just spilled me guts out to him and told him everything. After that he would call me down to his office every day to see how I was doing, talking with him actually helped me a lot with everything I went through with my father. Then not to long after that my father died of a heart attack and I was left orphaned." Alois started as he moved over to where the white ball had rolled and took his shot at it, only moving a few of the balls but not sinking any into a pocket.

"The night my father died the police had made me wait in one of their cars so I wouldn't have to see the ambulance take away my father's dead body, even though I was the one who saw the fat bastard drop dead. Sebastian had been passing by that night and told the police he was a friend of the family and offered to take me home with him for the night until the figured out where to place me. They agreed and let me go home with him, that's when we discussed where I would be staying from now on. I didn't have any other relatives left and I definitely didn't want to be put in an orphanage, so Sebastian suggested me staying with his cousin, who was Claude. That's pretty much how I got taken in by Claude." The blonde said, leaning his back against the wall as he felt those memories come flooding back to him, like it all just happened yesterday.

"Wow, I never knew you and Sebastian had been so close back then. Do you still go to his office and talk about everything?" Ciel asked as he sunk two more balls, he had tried to remember if Sebastian had ever brought someone over before, since he couldn't remember if he had been living with Sebastian when Alois's father had passed away.

"Not since Claude started taking care of me, Sebastian usually asks him about anything that's going on with me. Sometimes if he sees me in the hallway at school he'll ask how I'm doing and I'll just same I'm fine. My father died a month before both your parents did I believe, that's probably why we didn't meet through Sebastian that night, since you hadn't been living with him yet. How I got to staying with Claude is kind of the same how you got to staying with Sebastian, right?" The blonde asked as he took his turn and missed another pocket; he had never been very good at the game of pool, no matter how many times his father tried to beat it into him.

"Yea, Sebastian was good friends with my parents so after they died he offered to take me in and care for me. I don't understand why Sebastian didn't just take you in first though instead of giving you to that bastard Claude." Ciel muttered the last part angrily as he sunk a couple more balls; Alois just grinned at his sudden change in mood.

"Sebastian thought I'd get along better with Claude for some reason, in a way he was sort of right. At first I was a little weirded out by him, but after a while I really started enjoying his company. I liked talking to him about everything, and I liked all the attention and love he gave me…that's all over now I suppose." Alois sighed as he looked over at the pool table to see how many balls were left to hit.

"Looks like you won Ciel; heh I never was any good at this game." Alois laughed a bit at himself as he took the pool stick from the other and leaned them back against the wall.

"You know Alois…if you ever need someone to talk to or anything…you can talk to me...and I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't mind listening to your troubles if you're too embarrassed to talk to me." Ciel said in a bit of a mumble as he felt his cheeks start to grow hot again; a large smile spread across the older boy's face as he moved forward and pulled Ciel into a tight hug.

"…Thanks Ciel, that means a lot…" He said as he tightened his grip around his neck and nuzzled himself closer to the bluenette; Ciel's blush seemed to redden as he gently patted the boy's back. He flinched when he suddenly felt something wet on the back of his neck; he reached behind him and grabbed one of Alois's arms before pulling it in front of his face.

"I knew…you lied about having to go to the bathroom…you moron." Ciel said in almost a whisper as he saw the bandages he had wrapped around Alois's wrist were now becoming soaked with blood at the fresh cuts that had been made underneath them. That unsettling look once again made its appearance on the young blonde's face as he refused to look Ciel in the eye now. There was a long silence between them before Ciel took his uninjured arm and lead him out of the room, Alois didn't protest as he was dragged up the stairs and down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Wait here, I'm going to go get the first aid kit." Ciel said as he sat Alois down on the bed, he just gave him a small nod in response as he stared down at the blood gushing from his left arm. It didn't take long for Ciel to come running back with the small first aid kit from the bathroom.

"You really cut deep this time Alois, any deeper and you would have needed to go to the hospital." Ciel sighed as he moved the bloodied bandages aside and started cleaning the new wounds with some disinfectant; Alois stayed quiet as the other worked quickly to clean and re-wrap his arm.

"I'm…sorry I did it again…I think I'm addicted to it." Alois finally spoke up, glancing up at the other with those melancholy blue orbs of his; another sigh escaped the bluenette's lips as he reached out and patted the blonde's back gently.

"It's alright Alois…but I'm telling Claude and Sebastian about this. I want you to be watched as much as possible so this doesn't happen again." Ciel said as he took the first aid kit to put back in the bathroom cabinet, he threw out the bloody bandages before coming back to the other male.

"Alright, give it to me." Ciel said firmly, holding his hand out towards Alois. The boy stared at him for a while before reaching under his mattress and pulling out a bloody box cutter, he hesitated before handing it over to him. Ciel placed the blade in his pocket before kneeling down to look under the mattress for more blades; he took out three and put them in his pocket before going on the other sides of the bed to check for more.

"Is that all of them or are you hiding more?" Ciel asked as he walked back around the bed to his friend, Alois just gave him a small nod in response as he gently ran his fingers over his newly bandaged cuts, feeling them throbbing in pain underneath. As Ciel started to speak up he felt his pocket vibrating, signaling he had received a text message on his phone. He took out his phone and glared at it annoyed as he read the text message he had gotten from Sebastian.

'_Come home now, you need to study for your French test and Science test on Tuesday.'_

"Look Alois, Sebastian wants me home now so I have to leave, but if you want to talk about_ anything_ just text me or call me. I'll give you my cell number." Ciel said as he took Alois's cell phone from his nightstand and added his number into it; he placed it down next to him on the bed before starting to pack up his stiff.

"Thanks for sleeping over, and playing with me…and everything else." Alois spoke up, a small smile returning to his face as he stood up from the bed with his cell phone in his hand. Ciel slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to face the other, a rare smile starting to form on his face as well.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right? I'll see you tomorrow Alois; you have my number if you want to talk before then." Ciel said, waving goodbye to his friend before leaving his room. As he walked down the stairs he stopped when he saw the familiar teacher talking with the maid not too far away from him.

"Mr. Faustus, I'm leaving now but I wanted to talk to you about something." Ciel said as he approached the golden-eyed male, Claude looked over at the sound of his name being called and smiled the weird smile of his as he spotted the student. He waved the maid away before turning to face the boy in a sort of, casual manor.

"Yes? What about?" He asked, staring down at the boy with a sort of 'lion staring at its prey' look.

"Alois is harming himself again; I suggest you start keeping a better eye on him so he doesn't end up in the hospital at some point." Ciel said fiercely, his frown only deepened when he saw Claude's expression turn into a sort of bored one.

"I'll be sure to watch him more closely now, thank you for informing me of this." Ciel just nodded at the teacher's comment before moving past him, he opened the front door and walked out before shutting it hard behind him.

* * *

"Did you have a good time with Alois?" Sebastian asked once the familiar blue-haired boy entered the kitchen; he had been working on reviewing a few senior classmen's applications to colleges so the kitchen table was completely covered with various papers.

"Yea, but Alois isn't doing so well." Ciel said as he reached into his pockets and pulled out the blades he had confiscated from the older male, including the blood covered one, and placed them in front of the man.

"…Ah I see…we'll have to start keeping a closer eye on him." Sebastian said with more sincerity in his voice then Claude had as he stood up with the blades and threw them out in the garbage. He looked back over at the boy and grinned when he saw the concerned look that was plastered on his face.

"You're really worried about him, eh?" Sebastian chuckled as he sat back down to continue grading; a light blush started to form once again on the boy's cheeks as he turned to walk out of the kitchen.

"…Shut up."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to put up. I haven't been feeling very well…but anyway I made this chapter extra long so I hope that made up for it! I know this is a bit OOC but I like the way it's going so far, I hope you guys do too! Thanks for reading! :) **


	15. New Friends

The young blue-haired boy shifted his weight to his right leg as he stood in front of the closed, black painted gates of the familiar student's home. It stood way higher then Ciel was, more than half his height, and after a while of standing next to them the child started to feel like just that, a child. Even though he _was _a child he hated feeling so short; Ciel was always sensitive about his height, growing impatient on when his growth spurt was finally going to kick in.

He was pulled out of his irritated thoughts about his height when he saw a familiar blonde haired boy opening the front door of the mansion and slamming it behind him. A small grin absentmindedly spread across Ciel's face as he saw the morning sun's light bounce off Alois's eyes, making them become a brilliant looking ocean blue. His complexion was porcelain and pale as usual and his hair looked soft and brushed to perfection, so no hair was out of place.

The school's uniform seemed to look a little big on his thin frame; Ciel figured it was probably because he hadn't been eating lately. Luckily before he left his own home he had wrapped one of the egg and sausage sandwiches on a biscuit in tinfoil, and put it in his messenger bag in the event that he found out Alois had skipped breakfast, which he probably had.

"Good morning Ciel." Alois said in his usual cheerful tone; either he was actually happy or he was getting better at hiding how much pain he was actually in. He smiled a wide, toothy smile, showing off his straight rows of glowing white teeth.

"Good morning Alois." Ciel said flatly, not realizing he still had the small grin on his face as Alois closed the gate and started walking forward next to him. He decided not to ask why Alois was so happy; he didn't want to spoil it.

"So, how was your morning?" The bluenette asked after a while of walking; he wanted to make sure Alois had eaten something that morning so he didn't pass out from hunger in the middle of class. If he asked directly he was almost sure Alois would lie right on the spot.

"It was alright; I had a good night sleep for once, maybe because I was so tired from yesterday. I wasn't too happy that I had to wear this lame uniform again, but it's actually feeling a lot comfortable now so I guess it's not all that bad." The blonde said, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he straightened the strap of his messenger bag into a more comfortable position.

"_It's probably comfortable because its loser around you, since you hardly eat anymore, moron." _ Ciel thought, he reached over into his bag and pulled out the small sandwich he had wrapped up earlier. Alois had stopped when Ciel did to take the sandwich out and stared at the lumpy shaped tinfoil ball Ciel had in his hands with curiosity.

"Sebastian made a couple extra egg sandwiches this morning so I grabbed you one, they're really good so I thought you might want one." The smaller boy said as he stretched his arm out to the other; Alois hesitated before taking the wrapped up sandwich into his hands. It was still warm and the smell coming from it was starting to make Alois's mouth water. He swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth with a thick gulp before placing the sandwich in his own bag.

"Thanks, I'll eat it later." Alois said, keeping his smile plastered across his face as they started walking forward again. Ciel's expression had turned back into a frown once the taller male had put the sandwich in his bag instead of eating it like he was hoping.

Once they got to the school they had to push their way through the crowded hallways, both of their least favorite part about entering school, before they finally got to their lockers. A silence fell between them and the only sound that echoed through the hallways was the loud chattering of their fellow students. As Ciel neatly stacked his books in his locker Alois carelessly stuffed his books in his own locker, searching through a mess of papers for his first class binder.

"You really should clean all this out." Ciel said as he stood behind the taller boy, waiting for him to grab all the supplies he needed for their first period class. Alois responded with a low groan as he forced a small blue binder out from the back of his locker; Ciel rolled his eyes at the blonde's laziness and reached in his pocket to give Alois the extra pen he had grabbed out of his locker, seeing as how Alois was having trouble finding one.

"I'll help you clean it out at lunch if you want, after we eat we can come down here and clean it out, I'll even help you organize all the papers into the correct binders and folders and help you throw out any papers you don't need so you have more room." Ciel offered as he handed Alois the pen.

"Thanks, if you're helping me I don't mind doing it." He said happily as he took the pen and closed up his mess of a locker. Once they got into class they were separated by a few students that had gotten to class early, Alois gave the teens a hateful glare as they crowded around the bluenette before going over to sit at his desk next to the window.

He placed his books down on his desk and opened up his notebook, placing it in front of him while he took out the homework page they had and moved it to the corner of his desk so his teacher could see he had done it when she came around to check everyone's homework. He had actually started to do his homework and pay attention in class lately, the information wasn't the most interesting thing in the world but it helped him focus on other things besides what he usually thought. The blonde gently leaned his cheek on his fisted hand and stared blankly out the window, trying to listen to the conversations Ciel was having with multiple students.

"Nice bruise Alois, where'd you get it? Someone kick your ass for being such a faggot?" Alois heard a familiar high-pitched voice say next to him, he rolled his crystal blue eyes before glancing over at the blonde female. She was wearing her cheerleaders uniform and her hands were resting on his slim hips; her hair was done up in curly pigtails and a sly grin was spread across her pink lips.

"Shut up slut, you know where I got this." Alois said acidly as he moved his free hand up and lifted up his blonde bangs, showing her the rest of the large bruise that was starting to fade finally, as well as the others that he had on various parts of his body from his little ice cream shop fight.

"I bet you cried like a bitch when we left." She laughed, taking a hand off her waist and using it to pinch the boy's cheek playfully, but painfully. The entire class went instantly silent when a harsh slap sound echoed the room; Elizabeth's mouth had dropped open into one of shock and horror as her cheek stung with the pain of being hit.

"Fuck you." Alois growled between clenched teeth, shoving his fisted hand in her face with one finger sticking up at her. Her bottom lip trembled as her hand flew up to her red cheek, she turned on her heels and back to the small group of students standing by Ciel, which included a few of her cheerleader friends.

"Did you_ see_ what that psycho bitch did to me?!" She cried, rubbing her throbbing cheek as warm tears streamed down the sides of her face. Ciel stared at her blankly, inwardly smiling at what Alois had just done. He moved past the crying girl and strutted over to his friend, who was now sunk down in his seat with his arms crossed tightly across his chest. Once he got next to the older male he placed his books down on the desk next to him before picking up the completed homework page Alois had set out in the corner of his desk.

"There are a lot of mistakes on this you know, pay attention when the teacher goes over it and correct them in red pen so you can see your corrections clearly." Ciel said in an almost commanding fashion as he let his uncovered eye scan across the page before turning it over to the back.

"Yes _mom_. " Alois said teasingly, feeling a little less tense now that it was Ciel who was standing next to him. "At least I got _some_ questions right, I haven't exactly been paying attention in class so I don't understand a few things. I even bothered to look in my textbook for help, it didn't help much though." Alois sighed, getting slightly irritated by the fact that he couldn't figure out these simple school questions, it made him feel stupid.

"Really? If you were looking back in your textbook all you had to do was read and look for the answers, it's not like math or science. What you're really doing is pulling information from the textbook, rewording it, and restating the question to make a proper sentence in answering the question asked." Ciel said, to him it sounded like the simplest thing in the word.

"I'm not…a very good reader, it was taking too long for me to find all the answers so I just guess on the rest of the questions I didn't do." Alois watched as Ciel walked around the side of his desk and reached into his messenger bag with his free hand, pulling out the egg sandwich he had stuffed in there earlier that was now slightly cold, but still tasty.

"We still have a few minutes before class so I'll help you correct one of you answers, while I do that I want you to eat this. Your brain functions well when you have food in you, it gives you energy." Ciel said as he un-wrapped the breakfast sandwich and placed it in front of the larger male; Alois looked down at the food for a moment before staring back up at the other.

A silent argument seemed to start up between the two; they stared at each other intensely for a while before an irritated sigh passed the blonde's lips. He picked up the semi-warm sandwich and took a bite out of it, Ciel waited for him to chew and swallow the piece he bit off before proceeding to take another bite. He felt a sense of victory as he set the paper down in front of Alois and pulled out his red inked pen, circling the information Alois had gotten wrong and starting to explain the correct answers.

"Alright class, take your seats." The two boys heard their purple clad teacher say as she entered the room, Alois swallowed the last bite of food as Ciel set down his homework and went to go sit at his own desk. The blonde leaned back casually in his seat as he twirled the pen he was given by his friend between his fingers, listening to the students whisper to their neighbors as the teacher went up and down the row of desks to check everyone's homework. He barely noticed the proud smile the woman gave him once she saw that he had actually did his homework today.

"Keep up the good work Alois." The woman said in an almost quiet voice to him, before going up to the chalkboard to start writing the day's notes about their new topic, The Middle Ages. Alois flashed a grin at the praise he had gotten, he liked when people noticed his work, noticed that he had done something good and that he was a good kid.

As he started writing the notes down in his notebook he picked his head up slightly at the sound of the class's wall phone starting its annoying ringing sound. He looked back down at his notes uninterested as the teacher went to go answer the phone. It was a quick conversation, ending with her uttering a quick 'Yes I'll send him down now' before hanging up the cream colored phone.

"Alois Trancy, take your books and head down to the Head Master's office, he'd like a word with you." She said; giggles started to erupt from the other students as Alois gathered his things and started walking towards the classroom door. As he opened the door he glanced over at the bluenette who just gave him a small shrug in response to his stare, signaling he didn't know what Sebastian wanted, although he had a pretty good idea of what it was. Alois hesitated before stepping out of the classroom and starting down the hall to the Head Master's office, feeling a bad feeling in his chest as he headed there.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I've been very sick. Heh I'm always sick, I need to get healthy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading! See you all in the next chapter~**


	16. Almost Broken

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. I hope people are still reading this O.O I didn't forget about this story it's just been very very hard to update lately I'm so sorry it won't take this long to post again I'm going to be updating weekly from now on so yea thanks to everyone still sticking with this story! :)**

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Alois asked as he opened the old looking wooden door to the Head Master's office, he was only slightly nervous on what this was actually about, other than that he had a very relaxed demeanor about him. He moved the strap of his messenger bag on a more comfortable position on his shoulder as his crystal blue eyes scanned the room around him; he had only been in this room a few times before and now saw it hadn't changed much since then. Behind the man's desk was a large wall sized window that looked over the well kept court yard, and on the wall to his right was a large book shelf completely filled with various books, old and new. On his left side the wall was covered with various awards and college graduate certificates, as well as a shelf with a bunch of old looking things like a crystal globe and what looked liked to be a few animal skeletons, possible a crow or raven.

"Yes, come in and take a seat Alois." Sebastian said, gesturing a gloved hand to one of the two seats sitting in front of his large desk. The blonde slid the bag off his shoulder and placed it next to the chair on the right side of him before taking a seat in the semi-comfortable chair. He crossed his thin legs and started examining his nails, looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"So, what did you want to see me for?" The young boy asked, starting to contemplate whether or not to start painting his nails; he usually just filed them but he thought they might look good painted too. He didn't care if people called him a faggot or whatever for it, he liked the idea of painting his nails, maybe a nice deep purple would look good.

"I simply wanted to see how you were doing; it's been a while since we last talked. How have things been with Claude?" Sebastian asked, leaning back in his chair with his hands folded on the desk, a polite smile plastered across his face.

Alois felt his teeth clench at the mention of Claude, he took a quiet deep breath before opening his mouth to answer. "Everything's been fine, same old stuff, nothing new." He said a bit quicker then he would have liked, hoping the older male would fall for his lie. He glanced up at the raven-haired man as he started to lean forward on his elbows, resting his chin on his hands.

"Now Alois, you don't have to hide anything here, whatever you need to say will be strictly between you and I." Sebastian said, remembering he had said this same line the first time he had started this little 'therapy session' with the young blonde.

Alois swallowed thickly before shaking his head, feeling his mouth starting to become uncomfortably dry. "I don't have anything to say, I'm fine…" He said, his tone starting to lace with traces of irritation and anger. Sebastian stared at him indifferently for a moment before leaning back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap again.

"Let's cut this now, I know I'm going to keep asking you and you're going to continue to lie to me saying you're okay. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying to me; I want to help you Alois, but I need to know what's bothering you. I promise whatever you say won't leave this room." Sebastian said; a long silence fell between the two before Alois slowly looked up at him, a look of coolness plastered across his face.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said finally, another long silence droned on and the only sound that now filled the room was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the far right corner of the room. A long sigh passed the older male's lips as he took off his glasses and let them fall against his chest, the chain on the ends of it keeping it from falling to the floor.

"Did you eat that breakfast sandwich Ciel took with him this morning? He asked me to make an extra one for you." Sebastian asked curiously; Alois stared at him for a minute or two before giving him a curt nod.

"That's good, how's your arm by the way? I heard you had a bit of an accident."

"Actually, it hurts like a bitch, but I don't care." Alois said as-a-matter-of-factly, he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door. "You both think I'm an idiot, I see what you're doing." The blonde grumbled as he swung the door open roughly. "Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you or Ciel or anyone." He nearly screamed as he slammed the door shut behind him, storming down the hallway as the bell for next period rang.

"_That jerk, how could he tell Sebastian about that...what kind of a friend does that? I don't want help, I don't need it, I'm fine…I'm fine…fine…" _ He stopped in his tracks and stood there in the empty hallway, letting that one thought replay over and over again in his mind. He felt his eyes start to burn with salty tears starting to form in them; he quickly went into a full sprint down the hall and into the boy's bathroom before closing it and locking the door. Alois slid his messenger bag off his shoulder and let it hit the floor with a dull thump before he dragged himself to the sink and turned on the cool water.

"Relax…relax, everything's okay…" He breathed between plush lips as he cupped his hands and let some of the cool water fill them. He splashed the chilled liquid onto his face and let it run down his heated cheeks as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, becoming disgusted with what he saw.

"Pathetic...you were almost about to cry, like a fucking baby. What the bloody hell is wrong with you? Idiot." He growled angrily at himself; he glared at his reflection for another five minutes before he whipped the remaining water off his face with his shirt before picking up his bag and unlocking the bathroom door.

A few minutes after the blonde had left the boy's bathroom with a look of complete calmness, the bathroom stall at the end of the bathroom unlocked and out stepped the younger of the two boys. Ciel stood there in the middle of the bathroom staring at the closed door Alois had previous walked out of not too long ago.

* * *

**Again, really sorry this took so long, and sorry its kind of short, I didn't have time to make it longer today, the next chapter will be longer then this don't worry. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be good too ^-^**


End file.
